Beautiful Girl
by atothekc
Summary: Jax has always seen her beauty, but has she? Follow Jax and Eve as they deal with past lovers, family drama and eachother.
1. My Girl

**AN: This is my first SOA fanfic, so please go a bit easy on me. And I would love some advice. And this a going to be a series of one shots that show Jax's life with my OC I created. Tara never came back just so everyone knows. **

* * *

><p>Jax couldn't remember when the first time he met her was. All he knows is that his first thoughts were that she was beautiful. He would watch her work in the garage with the guys. She never flirted, just shot back witty remarks if Tig or Chibs would hit on her. Her long wavy brown hair was streaked with black and red and during work; it was almost always in a beanie or ball cap. He was pretty sure she had every color of chuck taylors that had ever been made. He had never seen her in a dress, even at the parties she wore sky high heels with her ripped up jeans and cut off shorts. She was the most unique thing he had ever set his eyes on. Her body was amazing, for being only about 5'3, she had curves for days and she had a variety of small tattoos and Jax thought that each one added to her beauty. She told him once that each represented a time or event in her life. His favorite was one he had gone with her to get. It was about 6 months after he married Wendy and she had just finished her degree in accounting (an added bonus to her place at TM). She told him that she wanted something to represent her "college" years. He didn't want to tell her that those years were just like all the other years she spent in Charming; she had only gone to Charming junior college for 2 years and spent just as much time as she ever did at the garage. She decided to get a lotus flower on the back of her neck. She told him that the lotus grows in mud but they are pure white. Beauty in ugliness. Jax just nodded his head and thought to himself that she was completly right. This girl didn't belong in this life, but she accepted it as hers and so did he. She was always honest and talkative around him, but he found it hard not to tell her how he really saw her when having a conversation. Each tattoo was bright and colorful against her tan skin. He was pretty sure she was part Puerto Rican, since her last name was latin. And she once said something about her Irish temper, so the other half must have been Irish.<p>

He wished that he could forget Wendy and just tell her that he thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world, but he couldn't. Besides the fact that he was pretty sure she just saw him as her friend, Kozik would kill him. Kozik had been seeing her for a while, well if you could call fucking on a regular basis seeing each other. Jax hated them together, Koz was about 10 years older than her and he was just using her as a fuck buddy everytime he was in Charming. She told Jax when it started that it was just sex and she had a thing for blondes. Well, at least he had a chance there. When Gemma found Wendy pregnant in a puddle of blood, it was her who called and told him. She was already at the hospital when he got there, she held him as the doctor told them what Abel's chances were. It was her who convinced him to go see his son when he did make it through the surgeries. And she was with him when they brought him home. That's when he realized that he loved her the entire time he'd known her, Kozik or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know that it is short. But I would like to add more, so let me know if I should or not. :))<strong>


	2. Can't take my eyes off of you

**AN: YAY ch. 2! Reviews= more chapters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any characters except my OCs**

* * *

><p><em>I know that the bridges that I've burned<em>  
><em>Along the way<em>  
><em>Have left me with these walls and these scars<em>  
><em>That won't go away<em>  
><em>And opening up has always been the hardest thing<em>  
><em>Until you came<em>

_Can't take my eyes off of you- Lady Antebellum_

She was amazing with Abel. She would practically beg Gemma to watch him. She was suppose to be watching Abel the night of the wrap party at CaraCara, but Gemma had gone over to his house early and it gave her a chance to be able to go. Jax only saw her when she walked in. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, but it was sexy as hell. Her jeans were faded and torn all over the legs and a bit on the ass. The SAMCRO shirt she had on was at one time his, before she cut it up into a crop top. The best part was the bright red heels she had on. If anyone else had tried to pull off the outfit they would fail, but she look amazing. Ima, who had been hanging off of him, noticed his shift in attention and glared at her. He could see her greeting Juice and Tig slowly making her way over to him. He pushed Ima way and watched her stalk off towards another son. He met his girl halfway. He had taken to calling her that in his head, but never out loud. He also knew that Kozik was around here somewhere and he wanted to reach her before he knew she was here. The entire night had been perfect. They sat and drank together making fun of the guys with the porn bitches. He was pretty sure Koz had went to some corner with one of them, but he wasn't going to tell her that, in fear that she would get jealous and go search for him. At the end of the night he offered to take her back to her apartment, she agreed. Jax was excited to have her on the back of his bike. It had been awhile and he loved having her arms around him. The ride to her place was too short for his liking, but it was made up for when she asked him in. She was buzzed and he knew that, but when she kissed him, he couldn't stop himself. It was amazing; her hands were in his hair and his on her perfect ass. He lifted her on to her kitchen counter and pulled off her shirt and found a neon pink lace bra that sent him over the edge. Jax heard her say his name and then she stopped. He just looked at the girl that he loved. She said something about not wanting to change their friendship. He agreed and told her goodnight.

When he saw her at TM the next day, she acted like nothing had happened. She picked on him like normal and he jabbed back at her like usual. He could still feel her lips on his. He went back to work and heard her do the same while having a conversation with the prospect about a party in Lodi her friend Shay had invited her too. Jax hated Shay there were no if ands or buts about it. She was somehow related to Laroy which was fine, but he knew she had a coke problem and his girl didn't need to get into that shit. He saw her leave at the end of her shift. She still had on the reaper crew cap that once again was once his, but she changed out of her jump suit into tiny cutoff shorts and an oversized black tank top that exposed the sides of her bright purple bra and sky high white heels. He had a bad feeling about her going to Lodi alone, but she would never listen to him and he knew that. Jax found Juice and they discreetly followed her beat up 77 Trans am to some house in Lodi. It was packed full of people when they went in. Rap music was blaring and people were dancing and drinking everywhere. Jax spotted her by a speaker leaning against it observing her surroundings. Juice went outside to watch the bikes while he went over to her. He made something up about Gemma needing her back at the clubhouse and she just nodded and pulled his hand towards a hallway which led to a bedroom. She shut and locked the door behind them. As she turned Jax asked what she was doing and then she kissed him. He was surprised at first, but then pin her to the door and pulled off her tank top and hat. She slid his cut off and then his t-shirt. Clothes were everywhere around the room and the bass from the music could be felt as they moved from the door to the small bed in the corner. Jax had waited for this moment for a long time and it was finally happening.

About 30 minutes later He could hear Shay's loud mouth yelling for her on the other side of the door. She got up and started to get dressed and Jax did the same. She said asked him to give her a ride back to Charming, he agreed like always.


	3. Poison and Wine

**AN- Another chapter! Thank you everyone who added this to their story alerts! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA or the song by The Civil Wars. All I own are my OCs.**

_You only know what I want you to_  
><em>I know everything you don't want me to<em>  
><em>Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine<em>  
><em>You think your dreams are the same as mine<em>  
><em>Oh I don't love you but I always will<em>  
><em>I always will<em>  
><em>I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back<em>  
><em>The less I give the more I get back<em>  
><em>Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise<em>  
><em>I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you<em>

_Poison and Wine- The Civil Wars_

It had been a week since Jax had gone to the party in Lodi and things were not going well. She hadn't said a complete sentence to him since then either. Everyone knew that things between them were odd. They had never had a fight or not spoken to each other since the day she wandered into TM looking for a job. Gemma really knew something was up. She knew her son like the back of her hand and she liked to think she had a part into helping to raise that girl. She was just a scared sixteen year old without a person in the world and Gem had convinced Clay to give her a dorm to stay in and a job at the garage. She knew that they were in love with each other. They were just bidding their time with other people; he with Wendy and crow eaters and her with Kozik. She added light to his life; he was in a dark period when she moved into town. Tara had been gone about a year and Jax was drowning his pain in booze, weed and pussy. Gemma had forced Jax to show her the in and outs of the garage and keep an eye on her during the parties. It helped to keep his head clear until Wendy persuaded Jax to bring her back to Charming while he was on a run in Reno. It was about that same time that Koz slipped into Eve's life. He was in Charming for Juice's patch party and after a brief introduction; they found themselves in her dorm room. Eve moved into her own apartment the day of Jax's wedding.

Jax knew his mother would be sticking her nose into his business soon. He needed to sort shit out between him and Eve before that happened. So he went to the garage early that day remembering that she had been opening up for Gem the last couple of days. He was sitting on the picnic table when she pulled in. She looked shocked to see him there already.

"Well, you're here early" she stated, looking down at her leopard print chucks.

"We need to talk about what happened" she just looked at him "You know at that party in Lodi" said Jax.

"I know what you're talking about Jackson, I just don't know why you're bringing it up" she said with that attitude that she had picked up from being around Gemma too much.

"Eve, everyone knows that somethings up with us. You're avoiding me and we've been basically attached at the hip for nearly ten years." Jax said, there was a hint of sadness in his voice and Eve picked up on that.

"There's a lot going on in my head right now and I just don't know what to do." Eve said and the tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Evie, tell me what's going on then! You've helped me through tons of shit and you never tell me what going on with you!" Jax confronted her.

"Oh, well let me start! I'm being evicted from my apart-"

"Evicted! Why the fuck are you being evicted!" Jax interrupted.

"I lent money to Shay, but that isn't the point. Koz wants me to go to Tacoma." She said quietly

"No."

"Jax, I know you and Tig will have a problem with that, but I really don't have too many more opinions. Yes, I could stay here, but I have a feeling that it isn't very safe for me here right now" Eve said trying not to let Jax know that something had happened to Gemma.

"What do you mean not safe! Your samco and we protect our own!" Jax stated as he started to get mad.

"Yeah, well not as well as you might think!"

"Eve, Tell me what you're talking about!"

"Ask your mother!" Eve yelled basically letting Gem's secret out.

"What does any of this have to do with Gem?" Jax asked.

"Look, that isn't the point. Koz will be here later tonight to help Happy with something and he wants my answer then."

Gemma had just pulled into the lot. She was happy at first to see the two of them talking, but she then saw that Eve was crying and Jax looked furious. She pulled into her stop and only caught the end of their discussion.

"Who wants your answer to what question" Gemma asked Eve.

"Tell her Evie" Jax said.

"Gemma, I love you and the guys, but I'm thinking about going to Tacoma for awhile." Eve told Gemma looking her in the eye.

"Tacoma? Does this have anything to do with a certain son that you've been banging on a regular basis?"

Jax cringed when he heard Gemma. Eve did also but only because she saw Jax do so first.

"Gemma, you know what this has to do with"

"No Jenevieve, I don't. It seems to me like you're running from something." Gemma said trying to make a point.

Jax had heard enough and he didn't want to stick around to hear what his mother had to say. He glared at both of them and went into the clubhouse.

"You better not have told him about our little secret."

"Gem, you know I wouldn't do that! They're my family too remember, you told me that on my seventeenth birthday and I've never forgotten. But those white power fucks threatened me too. I'm next Gemma, they told you that."

"So running away is your answer? With Kozik of all people?"

"It's better if I leave. I'll be out of their reach and –"

"And Jax loses his head. Let's not forget Tig. If you go off with Kozik, Tiggy will kill him. He's been like a father to you and you basically stab him in the back by being involved with that fucker."

"Jax will be fine. With me gone, he'll focus more on the club shit and Tig would be fine. He knows about me and Koz now and he deals."

"No one will be fine. Why don't you take the day off and think things over." Gemma said as she went into the office.

Eve went home and thought about what to do. She knew that it was a lot safer for her to just go with Koz, but leaving behind her family was starting to sound harder than it did before. Gemma meant the world to her and she would do anything for her. Clay and Tig were the fathers that she never had. The other guys were like her brothers and uncles. She had for the most part grown up with Juice and Half-Sack and then there was Jax. She loved him, but how far that love went was still unclear to her. That night after the wrap party and at the one in Lodi were amazing and she would be lying if she said that she had never thought about Jax in that way. But this thing with Kozik had been going on for the better part of five years. There wasn't any real commitment there and they both agreed on that. If he was in Charming, they spent some time together. She didn't care if he fucked those porn stars and sweetbutts just as long as he wrapped it. He would call her about once a week when he was in Tacoma and Eve made sure to let Happy know to tell him that she was okay if he didn't call. What they had going on worked and if that would in Tacoma was still a mystery. She didn't want to be his old lady, at least not yet. She had a lot to think about.

It was about 6:30 when Gemma sent her a text letting her know that she had thrown together a quick party and to be there at 8. About 15 minutes later Kozik called and let her know that he and Happy were back at the clubhouse and he would be waiting for her. Eve looked into her closet and the first thing that caught her eye was the only dress that she owned. Gem and Luanne had made her buy it on one of their shopping trips. It was white with black side panels and tight and came up to about mid thigh. She didn't really care for dresses, but she wanted to look good if this was going to be her last party at samcro. She paired the dress with tall black heels that had studs all over them. Her hair was left down and she kept her jewelry the same; leather bracelets, stud earrings and the cross necklace that matched Gemma's, it had been a gift for her 21st birthday.

She made it to the clubhouse just a little after 8. Koz was outside with everyone else watching a fight when she pulled up. He must have seen her because when she got out he was heading her way.

"Wow, Jen you look amazing." Koz said. He had always called her Jen since he could out her name was Jenevieve. It was his nickname for her and Eve didn't particularly care for it and would call him Herman if he called her that.

"Well Herman you don't look too bad yourself." She said smirking at him.

"Heard you told Gemma about my idea, she's been glaring at me all night. Have you thought about it?" He asked.

"Yes, and I think that I should go." She said quietly.

"Really?" She nodded and Koz picked her up kissing her and spinning around.

Eve could hear the cat calls coming from the crowd as she kissed Koz. He set her down grinning ear to ear. She was happy that he was happy. She knew she could trust him and oddly enough she felt safer with him and anyone else. Well, except Jax.

"You should go find everyone and let them know" Koz said

"Yeah, go find Hap and have some fun"

"You know I will"

Eve found Gem and Clay first and let them know. Gemma was pissed but hugged her and told her that everything would be alright. Clay did the same and told her that she could always come home. Tig just looked at her and shook his head for about 30 seconds and finally hugged her and told her that he would skin that fucker alive if he ever hurt her. Everyone else hugged her and said how much they would miss her. The one person she couldn't find was Jax. Then it hit her, the roof.

"You know, I'm pretty sure all of the guys just got a look of my panties as I climbed up here" Eve said as she walked up to Jax on the roof.

"Yeah, well that just all the more that have." Jax said with an attitude.

"Jax, I –"

"No, I could see you and that fucker from up here. Looks like you're leaving."

"It's better that I do and you'll realize that later."

"If you leave don't plan on coming back here." Jax said glaring at her.

"This is my home too Jackson and you have no right to tell me that. We're leaving tomorrow morning. Gem's bringing Abel by to say goodbye."

Jax didn't say anything. He just went down the ladder, across the lot and took off on his bike. Eve came down right after he did. Kozik walked over to her.

"You alright?" He asked as he walked over.

"Yeah, but I'm going to head home and pack."

"Alright, I'll be at your place in the morning." He said as he kissed her goodbye.

"I'll be waiting"

Eve saw Jax's bike in the complex parking lot as she pulled in. He was waiting for her by her door and he followed her in.

"I had a feeling that you would be here." She said as he grabbed a beer out of her fridge.

"I just came to say goodbye."

"I kinda thought that's what that was on the roof."

"Not really" he said was he got closer to her and pinned her to her kitchen counter.

"Jax, what are-"

"Let me just have one more night with you"

"Okay" Eve said as Jax began to kiss her.

His hand went to the bottom of her dress and it went over her head. They left a trail of clothes that led to her bedroom. That night was all that Jax was going to have left with his girl. He meant it when he said not to come back. He didn't want to see her with Koz's crow or with him anywhere near her. When she had fallen asleep, he kissed her on the forehead and left.

When Eve woke up the next morning she was alone. She was surprised through. She got dressed and started to pack anything that she needed. Clothes, shoes, make-up, pictures, and other things. Juice was going to put everything else in storage for her and if Tacoma became permanent, then she would come down and take it up with her.

Kozik was there right at noon with Happy and Half-Sack who was driving her up in one of the vans. Sack looked like her was going to start crying as he loaded the van with her things.

"Kip, I promise that I'll call you" She said to him

"I know, but it still won't be the same." Sack said quietly.

"Alright, let's hit the road!" Koz yelled as he started his bike.

As they passed the "Thanks for visiting Charming" sign, Eve felt tears start to run down her face. But this was for the best and she kept telling herself that the entire way to Tacoma.


	4. Cold as Stone

**AN- Well , another chapter is up. I know some of you don't like Eve with Kozik, but just hold your horses. Jax will be back soon.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA, I only own my OCs**

* * *

><p><em>I wish I was cold as stone,<em>  
><em>Then I wouldn't feel a thing.<em>  
><em>I wish I didn't have this heart,<em>  
><em>Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain.<em>  
><em>I could stand on my own<em>  
><em>Letting your memory fade<em>  
><em>I wouldn't hurt like this,<em>  
><em>Or feel so all alone.<em>  
><em>I wish I was cold as stone.<em>

_Cold as Stone- Lady Antebellum_

Eve was woken up by Half-Sack as they got into Tacoma. The last time that they had stopped was in Portland and she had fallen asleep not too long after that.

"Hey Evie, you should get your things together. We aren't far away from the clubhouse." Sack said as Eve began to wake up.

"It's too cold here."

"I'll turn around right now if you ask me to." Sack said with a huge grin.

"You know I can't do that Kip." Eve said with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah yeah, look that's the clubhouse."

Sack pointed to an auto garage with a large building attached to it. It looked a lot like TM, except the clubhouse was bigger. As they pulled into the lot, a group of sons came over to greet them. Eve jumped out of the van, immediately regretting wearing shorts that day. She pulled her beanie farther down on her head as Kozik walked over to her.

"What's wrong Jen? You cold?" Koz laughed.

"No, I'm fine. So, are you going to show me where I'm going to be sleeping?" She asked Koz.

"Yeah, just hold on. I want you to meet some of the guys. This is Lee, he's the prez. And that's Bowie, Lorca and Donut, he's the vp. If you need anything and you can't find me, these are the guys to look for."

"Hello, everyone." Eve said quietly.

"Guys this is Jen."

"It's Eve. Koz is the only one who can call me Jen." Eve stated.

"Well, we've heard a lot about you Eve." Said Lee as he hugged her.

"Just got off the phone with Clay, said you're basically like his kid, so you're alright in my book." Said Donut as he looked at her.

"Well, Clay's the closest thing I'll ever have to a dad."

"Alright Evie, I've got to head back. You promise me that you'll call whenever you get a chance and it has to be at least once a week." Sack told Eve as he hugged her goodbye.

"You know I will Kip."

As Sack drove away, Eve was still telling herself that this was for the best. Koz brought her into the clubhouse; it was set up like most were. There was the bar and tables and a few couches around a TV. There were large oak doors which she guessed lead to the chapel. Koz led her down a hallway pointing out Donut's and Bowie's dorm rooms and a few other sons rooms. There was a community bathroom and then they reached Koz's room. It was nice. Well, as nice as a dorm room could be, but Eve had lived in one for a while. There were two doors in the room, one was a closet and the other led to a bathroom. Eve was thankful for that. She knew what it was like sharing a bathroom with a bunch of guys.

"I cleared some space for you in the closet and in the dresser."

"Thank you." Eve told Koz quietly.

"Hey, you know that I'm so happy you came here right?"

"Yeah, and I'm happy you asked me to Herman." Eve laughed.

As Koz helped her unpack her things, Eve started to think that this might not be that bad. Kozik was fun and he cared about her, he'd keep her safe. And as she and Koz laughed and joked around with each other, Jax still managed to creep into the back of her mind.

"Hey, the guys are kinda throwing you a welcome party and Hap said something about having his tattooing shit with him, you know if you want to add another. Cause there's one I wana get and I want you to be there." Koz said hopefully.

"Well, I'll have to think about what to get. And I'll need some drinks." She laughed.

"I can help with both of those." Koz said as he moved in to kiss her.

"Yeah, well let's work on the drinks first." Eve said into the kiss.

About 2 hours and 10 shots later Eve had warmed up to everyone at the club and decided what her new tattoo was going to be.

"Alright Kozik man your first." Happy told a drunken Koz.

"Jen, baby, come here Haps going to do my tattoo now." Koz yelled over to Eve who was talking with Lorca's old lady.

"Alright, what are you getting and where?" She said as she walked over.

"Well, I know what I'm getting and that would be a surprise for you, but I want you to pick where."

"Hmm. What about right here." She said as she kissed the side of his neck.

"You heard the women Happy." Koz told his friend.

"You sure brother?" Hap asked Koz.

"Yeah, I am. Baby, you go back over there with the ladies and I'll tell you when it's done." He told Eve.

30 minutes later Happy called Eve over. Kozik was grinning ear to ear showing Eve his new tat. He now had his nickname for her largely tattooed on the side of his neck. Eve stared wide eyed at the fresh ink.

"Wow, Herman. This really is a surprise." She said.

"Yeah baby, now you're next. What are you going to get?" Koz asked.

Eve was a little too far gone to freak out about Koz having that stupid nickname on the side of his neck. Eve had always sat down and processed what tattoo to get to signify that time period or event in her life. No drunk tattoos was one of her rules. This was going to be her sixth. Her first was the large dream catcher that started at her hip and ended at the middle of her thigh. She got it on her 17th birthday, Happy had done it. Shit Happy did more than half of them. It was to catch her bad dreams of her childhood. Her mother gave her up when she was 2 years old and she bounced from foster home to foster home until her sixteen birthday when she was granted emancipation. She had Abel's name is small cursive print on her collarbone that she got when Jax made her his godmother. For her 21st birthday, Chibs convinced her that she needed to represent her Irish heritage so she got a Celtic cross on her foot. And on her ribs, she had the stereotypical palm tree. So she never forgot that California was her home. Well, now Tacoma was and she was dealing with that.

"I want siempre aqui on my wrist." Eve told Happy as she sat down.

"What's that mean babe?" Koz asked her.

"Forever here. Koz, I want you to know that no matter what ever happens between us that I'll always care about you and be there for you." She told him.

"I promise the same babe." Koz told her.

Eve woke up the next morning with a killer headache and a sore wrist. She looked over at Kozik who was still sound asleep with his arm wrapped around her waist holding her close to him. She could see his ink for her position. Well, at least Hap did a good job. She looked down at her wrist; she had meant everything that she told him. She may have been drunk, but she remembered that. Koz was one of her best friends and she hoped that if this thing between them ended that he still would be.

"Good morning" Koz said as he pulled Eve closer.

"Morning, what did I drink last night?" Eve said as she cuddled into Koz.

"Jaeger and more jaeger." He laughed.

"Ugh, let's just stay right here all day."

"Actually we can if you want. No club business today that I know of and I have the day off from the garage." Koz told her.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, but I need a shower." Eve said as she got up towards the bathroom.

As she stepped into the warm water she felt a million times better. She closed her eyes and let the water massage her sore muscles. At 25 she began to think that she needed to end her partying days. Eve went to grab her shampoo when she felt someone get into the shower.

"Herman, you couldn't wait 10 more minutes to use the shower?" Eve said jokingly

"Nah, this is more fun." He said as he pushed her up against the shower wall.

"You are so childish." She laughed into a kiss.

"Yeah but you like it."

"I do."

The water had just started to get cold when they heard someone knocking on the bedroom door.

"What!" Koz yelled.

"Clay's old lady called and said to have the princess call her." Bowie yelled through the door.

"Alright thanks." Kozik yelled back.

Eve went into the room and started to look for something to wear. Koz came out of the bathroom and started to get dressed.

"I'm pretty sure that I can eliminate half of my wardrobe. No more shorts, tank tops or crop tops. Yay." Eve said looking through her clothes.

"No, they're my favorite." Koz said with an exaggerated frown.

"Well, you'll just have to wait until the summer." Eve said as she pulled on a pair of grey leggings, ripped Jack Daniels t-shirt and worn jean jacket with red chucks.

"Where'd u get that jacket?" Koz asked curiously.

"I really have no idea. I've had it for a long time. I think it may have been one of my foster parents or something."

"So, what do you want to do today? We could go for a ride and I could show you around Tacoma."

"Sure. That sounds a lot better than being in here all day."

"Alright let's go."

As they made their way through Tacoma, Koz pointed out good places to eat and places to that weren't son friendly. They went outside the city limits and down a back road until they were at a small beach.

"I like to come here to think." Koz told Eve.

"It's nice here. Quiet."

"Yeah, that's why I like it. Look, Jen, I want to ask you something and I don't want you to get mad at me." Koz said to Eve in a low voice.

"I won't get mad."

"Is there something going on between you and Jax? I know you guys are like good friends and your Abel's godmother, but I mean like-"

"Am I fucking him? That what you want to know?" Eve asked Kozik.

"Um, ha yeah, I know that I don't really have the right to ask you. You ain't my old lady, shit we aren't even together. But you came here with me and I think that's a step towards that." Koz said not looking at Eve.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that we haven't. Me and Jax will never work. I love him but not like that." Eve told Koz looking right at him. Truthfully, she wasn't sure that she didn't love Jax like that.

"I came here so I could be with you Kozik. I feel safe with you, your funny and you take care of me." She continued.

"He loves you. I can tell. He looks at you the way Clay looks at Gemma. When I'm not looking at you, he is. I want to give you something." Kozik reached into his cut pocket and pulled out his dog tags from when he was in the marines. He placed them in Eve's hand.

"I don't think I've ever not had them on me. Those are all I have left from before I became a son. Shit, before I was a fucking junkie too. I want you to have em."

"Koz, I can't take these."

"Too bad, there yours now."

Eve placed the tags around her neck and reached up to kiss him. She was going to try to make this thing between them work.

"So, does this mean that I'm your girlfriend?" she laughed.

"I was kinda hoping." He smiled at her.

"Well, let's go back and celebrate."

"Sounds good to me." Kozik said as he pulled her towards his bike.

And on their way back to the clubhouse as Eve held on to Koz tight, in the back of her mind Jax slowly started to creep up. She just gripped Koz tighter and listened to the cars driving by and the rumble of the bike.


	5. Cold Hearted

**AN-I really would like more of you to review. It motivates me and helps me to post chapters quicker. But thank you all who have added this to alerts and favorites**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA or the song by Zac Brown Band. I only own my OCs**

* * *

><p><em>Fell to my knees with a knife in my back,<em>  
><em>Never thought you'd be the kind to do something like that,<em>  
><em>But you did<em>  
><em>Cold hearted<em>  
><em>You talked so sweet, and your smell it made me weak,<em>  
><em>And I fell so fast that I never thought to ask<em>  
><em>If you were<em>  
><em>Cold hearted<em>  
><em>An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth<em>  
><em>I want someone to hurt you, make you die the way I do<em>  
><em>I don't think that I could be so<em>  
><em>Cold hearted<em>

_Cold Hearted- Zac Brown Band_

She really went with him. That's the only thing that kept running through Jax's mind. It hadn't been about 2 weeks since she left. He had stopped counting because he was driving himself nuts. Everything around him reminded him of her. Juice had emptied her apartment into storage and just to make sure things didn't get broken, he went. Gemma said that he was torturing himself by doing so, but he didn't care. She hadn't left much just furniture, kitchen things, and knickknacks. While Juice and the prospect were packing and moving things into the vans, Jax wandered into her bedroom. She had somehow convinced the landlord to let her paint the walls and she had taken advantage of this and painted her bedroom a bright blood red. Jax loved it. Half-Sack had already moved out her bed and as Jax was looking around, he spotted something shining on the floor where her bed had been. He bent over to pick it up and noticed it was one of her rings she wore on her thumb. It was an intricate Celtic design. Jax stood there holding it for a while.

"Yo Jax, Were ready to head out." Juice said as he appeared at the door. Jax quickly slipped Eve's ring onto his hand.

"Alright, I'll be right down."

As Jax made his way through the apartment, he knew that doing this was not giving him the closure that he had though it would. He knew that he would still be reminded of her at his house, where he had pictures of her with Abel and the guys. She had even left behind some of her things at his house. Shit, even the garage reminded him of her. She was always there so she had things in the office of hers. Gemma had managed since she left, but he knew she missed her too. Gemma loved her like a daughter, and Eve had yet to call her. Even though Gem had made it a point to call her everyday about 3 times, Evie hadn't returned any. Sack, Tig and Juice had received a few brief calls, and she had told them all the same thing each time; how she missed them, and that she was fine. This wasn't like Eve, she loved her family. Jax was pretty sure he knew everything about that girl. Her favorite food was chicken, favorite color; red, favorite band; blink-182 or Bon Jovi, it was a tie. She had 5 tattoos and 8 piercings. She was afraid of clowns, lizards and the dark. She was allergic to bees and strawberries. Her favorite movie was The Goonies. She had grown up in foster care after her mother gave her up and her father had never been in the picture. Her birthday was on October 30. Her guilty pleasure was house music, which all the guys made fun of her for. Her full name was Jenevieve Carmen LaMorra, but if you called her Jenevieve she'd most likely punch you. She wanted children someday and she was amazing with Abel. Jax had made her his godmother because she was the closest thing to mother that little boy was most likely going to have.

One of his favorite memories with her had been when he was her date to her senior prom. When she moved here, she had all but dropped out of school, but his mother being his mother convinced her to enroll in Charming High. She hated it and didn't really have any friends. The girls looked down on her and called her a biker slut. The guys were all too afraid to talk to her because the girls hated her and because of the club. She may have hated high school, but it was prom and he knew she wanted to go. He asked her during dinner one night at Gemma's. Clay choked on his drink, Gemma dropped her fork and everyone else started laughing. She just stared wide eyed and finally said yes. The night of the dance, he picked her up at the club house. She had on a long flowing white dress and bright red high heels. The dress looked amazing against her tan skin. And even in her crazy high heels, she was still a good amount shorter than him. Gemma took like a million pictures of them with the guys and of just them. The dance was exactly what the stereotypical prom was; glitter, streamer, balloons and twinkle lights all over. Jax didn't wear his cut, but people still stared at them as they walked in. Everyone in Charming knew who he was and they knew Evie was associated with him. Some girls gave Eve dirty looks and none of the guys would look there way. For most of the time they sat at a table in the back sharing a flask of whiskey Jax had snuck in. The DJ announced that it was the last slow dance and Jax saw Eve look down at her feet. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to the dance floor. It was some 3 Doors Down song that he had heard her listen to in the office a million times. She kept asking him what he was doing, but he told her to just shut it. He pulled her close and they swayed with the music. Jax twirled her out and back into him. As she spun back with a giant smile on her face, Jax pushed her curls out of her face gently. Then without thinking he kissed her. She kissed back and as soon as the song stopped so did it. Jax had no clue what to say and he knew that the entire high school was now staring at them in the middle of the dance floor. Eve must have realized it too and pulled them outside. She walked towards Gemma's car which they borrowed mumbling that no one at home needed to find out about the kiss and then she looked right at him and told him it was her first kiss. Jax said nothing just got into the car and waited for her. Neither one of them ever brought up that night again, not even when Gemma hung at like 5 of the pictures she'd taken up in her house.

When he got back to the clubhouse Tig was pacing around the lot. Jax parked his bike and Tig all but ran up to him.

"You and me are going up to Tacoma now and killing that fucker!" Tig yelled at Jax.

"Why, what happened?" Jax asked concerned.

"They're actually together. Evie and the fucking cock sucker!"

"Her choice." Jax said as he walked away relieved.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tig yelled at Jax.

"She's a grown woman and can make her own mistakes." Jax said as he walked into the clubhouse and straight to the bar. He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and drank right out of it.

"What are you two going on about?" Gemma said coming into the clubhouse.

"Evie's got a new man." Jax said as he continued to drink.

"You've got to be shitting me." Gemma said to Tig.

"No, I just got a call from Lorca. Said they got together the day after she got there." Tig explained.

"And she didn't hint at it on the phone?" Gemma asked Tig.

"Nah and Juice or the prospect would say something if she told one of them." Said Tig. Gemma was now also pissed off.

"Well, the little bitch can make her own decisions. She did so when she left." Gemma said as she walked out of the clubhouse.

"I've got Lorca keeping a close eye on her, his old lady is too. He'll make sure she's ok."

Jax didn't know what to think. She had never really been in a relationship before and now she was instantly in one with Kozik. It wasn't like her to rely on someone. Jax just continued to drink into the night and when Ima showed up, he took her straight to a dorm room. He never thought she would be so cold hearted. He hurt and deep down he wanted someone to hurt her like she just hurt him.


	6. Screaming

**AN- Okay this chapter is jumpy at first just because I had to get Eve back in Charming. Oh and if you guys can guess what the quote is from at the beginning I'll update quicker.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA or the quote. I only own my OCs**

* * *

><p><em>It's like your screaming and no one can hear<em>

_You almost feel ashamed_

_That someone could be that important_

_That without them you feel like nothing_

_No one will ever understand how much it hurts_

_You feel hopeless like nothing could save you_

_And when it's over and it's gone_

_You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back_

_So that you could have the good_

Eve had been in Tacoma for about 3 weeks and she had yet to call Gemma. Although Gem had been calling her prepay nonstop and having all of the guys call her. She knew that sooner or later that she would have to talk to her. Koz had even been bugging her about calling Gemma, but she just couldn't yet. She knew that Jax would be brought up in the conversation and she did not need to hear about him. She had been sitting in their dorm room one afternoon when Kozik came running in like a bat out of hell.

"Jen, get up and call Gemma now!" Koz yelled

"What? Why?" Eve asked.

"Half of the fucking mother charter is locked up!"

"What the fuck. Why?"

"I don't really know that details right now."

"Who?" Eve asked.

"Clay, Tiggy, Hap, Juice, Bobby, and Jax."

"I gota call Gem."

"Alright, I'll be in the Chapel with everyone." Koz said as he kissed her check and headed out the door.

Eve didn't know what she was going to say, all she knew was that she had to know what happened to her family and get them out of there. She dialed Gemma's number and it only rang once before she answered.

"Gemma, what happened!" She asked as she started to cry. She had seen each one of the guys go in before but that many of them had never been inside at once.

"Fucking shit Evie. They don't have any protection inside. White hate put out the word." Gem explained

"Gem, I'm coming home. Okay?"

"No. Evie stay there. Please, just stay there."

"We have to get them out of there!"

"The bail is too high, but I have a plan." Gemma explained.

"Gem, -"Eve started

"Jenevieve, just hold on. I'm going to talk to someone today that may help us."

"Alright, just call me later, I promise that I'll answer."

"I will baby girl." Gemma said as she hung up.

Eve was terrified. She knew that the guys were short on man power now with half of them inside and Chibs being in the hospital. She walked out the dorm room and saw Kozik at the bar talking to Lee.

"Hey babe, what did Gemma say?" Koz asked Eve.

"She said that she has a plan to get them out."

"Did she tell you what it was?" Lee asked.

"No, she wouldn't. And she told me that they don't have any protection inside." Eve explained.

"Yeah, we just talked to Opie and he's working on that." Koz told Eve.

"Alright, I'm going to go outside and wait for Gem to call me back." Eve told Kozik.

Eve didn't hear back from Gemma that night or at all that week. She tried calling her, but it would go straight to voicemail. When she called Kip he would make some excuse about being busy and hang up on her. She was starting to think that something was going on so she decided to ask one of the Tacoma guys. The first one she saw was Bowie and she knew that she'd be able to get something out of him because he seemed like he had a slight crush on her.

"Hey Bowie, can I ask you a question?" She said slowly walking over to him.

"Sure, Eve. What's up?"

"Have you heard anything about the Charming guys lately?" she asked.

"Uh maybe."

"Well, are you going to tell me or did everyone tell you not to tell me?" She said as she started to get mad.

"Evie, all I can tell you is that they got out and everyone is kinda okay." He said as he walked into the garage.

Now Eve knew something was going on and she had to find Kozik. She walked out into the lot and saw him pulling in with Happy behind him.

"Hey baby, Happy's here." Koz said as he took his helmet off.

"Oh, don't you hey baby me. What's going on in Charming? I'm talking to you too Happy." She said pointing at them.

"Watch your attitude there girl." Hap said to her.

"Sorry, I just know that somethings going on and no one will tell me. Bow wouldn't even tell me anything." She explained.

"Juice is in the hospital, got stabbed in the yard." Happy told her.

"He'd okay though Jen. He should be getting out tomorrow." Said Kozik.

"Alright so is that what everyone was trying to hide from me?"

"Uh, no. Jax put in for nomad." Koz told her.

"You're fucking kidding me." She said.

"No, I talked to Quinn today for him." Said Happy.

"Oh and the cum factory burned down." Kozik added.

"Why was everyone hiding this from me?" She asked no one in particular.

"Gemma asked me not to tell you. She said that things didn't need to get any more complicated." Kozik finally told her.

"I'm going to lie down. I'll talk to you guys later." Eve said as she walked towards the clubhouse.

Back in Charming, Gemma was racking her brain trying to think of ways to keep her family together. She knew that all she had to do was tell Clay and Jax about the rape and the threat against Eve. She called them to her house and the tension between Clay and Jax could be felt throughout the entire room. When she told them about the rape they both lost it and that was to be expected, but when she told them about the threat and that Eve knew about the rape and that was the deciding factor on her going to Tacoma; Jax completely lost it. She had never seen her son like that before. He was pacing in her dining room swearing to himself. Gemma finally got him to calm down and go home to Abel, but she knew that it wasn't over.

When Jax got home, he picked Abel up and sat in the rocker slowly rocking him. He looked up onto a shelf and saw a picture of Eve holding Abel in this same rocker looking down at the baby. She was right. He couldn't protect her here the way that she needed. He was too into the shit with Clay and other people to notice that she was in danger and his mother had been hurt.

A few days later when they put the clubhouse in lockdown, Clay told him that a few Tacoma Guys were coming down and Kozik was one of them. He knew that she was going to come with him. He wouldn't leave her up there without Happy with her. When he got to the clubhouse that day he saw everyone starting to get things set up and then he heard a group of bike pulling into the lot. She was on the back of Koz's bike. She looked happy. She climbed down and ran over to where Gemma was.

"Gemma! I missed you." Eve said as she hugged Gem.

"Yeah, I missed you too you little bitch. Come on Clay wants everyone in the clubhouse." Gem said pulling Eve towards the clubhouse.

"Alright, everyone welcome to club reaper and as you can see we are booked to capacity. If you're here then you're family and we protect our family. And people have been hurt on my watch and that's not going to happen again. If you have a safety concern talk to Piney, a comfort concern you talk to my queen or baby girl. You all will be safe here and we love you." Clay said to everyone in the clubhouse.

"Welcome home baby girl." Clay said to Eve.

"Hey Clay, missed you." She said as she hugged Clay.

"Hey, you doing okay? You look a little pale." Gemma said to Eve.

"I've been a little sick lately, must be a bug from that cold weather." Eve said.

"Juice cleaned one of the dorms for you to stay in. Why don't you go lay down while the guys are in church." Gem told Eve.

"Alright, Hey Gem. What happened to Tiggy?" Eve asked Gemma.

"Nothing to worry about, go lie down."

Eve was happy to see everyone. She really missed them. The dorm that Juice cleaned for her was Jax' old one, she didn't want to think about that as she lay down on the bed. She hadn't been feeling right lately and she knew why. She just didn't want anyone to know right now. Shit she wasn't even sure herself.

Kozik walked out of the chapel letting Clay know that the Tacoma guys could help in anyway.

"You alright with this Tiggy?" Koz asked glaring at Tig.

"Oh yeah, it's great." Tig said sarcastically. "What you want a kiss?"

"Nah, that what I got Jen for." Koz laughed as he walked away.

"I am not okay with this Clay." Tig told Clay.

"Really? I wasn't sure." Clay said.

"Hey, I'm going to take Evie out to get somethings with me while you guys are out." Gemma told Clay.

"Alright, take the prospect with you." Clay told her.

"Hey, keep an eye on Jax; I know he saw that new ink on Kozik's neck." Gem said to Clay.

"Yeah, I think everyone did."

"love you baby." Gem told Clay as she went to go wake Eve.

"Jenevieve wake your ass up" Gem yelled at Eve with Abel on her hip.

"Jesus, Gemma, I remember why I miss you. Well, look at my little man." Eve said as she reached for Abel.

"I really missed him."

"I can tell. He missed you too momma."

"I'm not his mom. Just his god-mother."

"No but you're going to be someone mother in about 7 ½ months." Gemma said looking directly at Eve's stomach.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gemma."

"Oh yes, you do. You look like shit, sleeping a ton, and I saw you inhale that burger earlier."

"Why do you always know everything?" Eve said to Gemma.

"Not everything. Just you and the guys. Whose is it?"

"You know that answer."

"Well, either it's Jax's or Kozik's. You don't know do you?"

"Slept with Jax the night before I left and Koz the day I got to Tacoma." Eve said as she kissed Abel's head.

"This shit doesn't leave this room." Gemma told Eve.

"Oh, I know that." She told Gemma.

"I'll be out by my car waiting for you." She said as she walked out of the dorm.

"Abey, what is Aunt Evie going to do?" She asked to the baby who was laughing and tugging at her hair.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."


	7. Love

**AN- I'm sooo sooo sooo sorry for the long wait. I didn't have any internet :((. This chapter dives into my story being AU.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA or the song by Sugarland.**

* * *

><p><em>Is it the face of a child<em>  
><em>Is it the thrill of danger<em>  
><em>Is it the kindness we see in the eyes of a stranger<em>  
><em>Is is more than faith<em>  
><em>Is is more than hope<em>  
><em>Is is waiting for us at the end of our rope<em>  
><em>I say, it's love<em>  
><em>Is it the one you call home<em>  
><em>Is it the Holy Land<em>  
><em>Is is standing right here holding your hand<em>  
><em>Is it just like the movies<em>  
><em>Is it rice and white lace<em>  
><em>Is it the feeling I get when I wake to your face<em>

_Love- Sugarland_

Kozik knew that something was wrong. Ever since he and Jen got to charming, she had been avoiding him. Every time he tried to pull her aside to talk to her, she would make up an excuse of the prospect or Gemma needing her. He was starting to think that bringing her back to Charming so soon was a bad idea. She had been slightly depressed in Tacoma and Koz had been writing it off because she wasn't use to the cold, but now he was starting to think it was something else. She had just left with Gemma to run some errands and he could tell that she had been crying. He was worried about her and he cared about her too much to let it go.

When Eve and Gemma got back from the store, they went right to the bathroom in the garage. Gemma stood there with 3 pregnancy tests in her arms while Eve paced back and forth with Abel in her arms in the tiny bathroom.

"Gemma this is just dumb. We already know I'm doomed." Eve said setting a now sleeping Abel in his car seat.

"Well, for my piece of mind take them." Gem thrust the tests into Eve's hands

"Alright, Jeez! Are you going to stand in her the entire time? Go watch the door and make sure no one come in."

"Smartass." Gemma said as she grabbed Abel and went out to the office

Eve opened all three of the tests. Each one was a different brand. She knew she was. She didn't need these sticks to tell her. Meanwhile, Gemma was pacing the office waiting to find out if her suspicions were correct.

"Abel, you have no clue what is going on around you. Lucky kid." Gem said to a sleeping Abel.

"Well, I'm drained. Now we wait 3 minutes." Eve said holding the three sticks

"Alright. Hey if it's a girl. Will you name her Gemma?" Gem said jokingly

"Name who Gemma?" Said Half-Sack as he walked into the office

"Holy shit Kip you scared us." Eve said to her friend

"Are you prego?" Sack asked Eve

"What would make you think that?"

"Other than the fact that you're holding pregnancy tests? Nothing at all Evie"

"Shit, prospect don't you dare tell anyone. I'll make sure you don't get your top rocker." Gemma threatened

"I won't. Eve's like my sister, I wouldn't do that."

"Well, check them." Gemma told Eve

"Test 1, doomed. Test 2, doomed. Test 3, doomed. Yeah I'm fucked." Eve said as she through the tests in the trash

"Hey, if it's a boy name him after me!" Sack said trying to lighten the mood

"Shut up Kip." Gemma told him

"Alright, hey I promise not to say anything." Sack said as he headed back towards the clubhouse

"I'm not getting rid of it Gem." Eve stated

"Good because whether it's Jax's or not, it's still my grandbaby." Gem said as she leaned in to hug Eve

"I have to tell them both, don't I?"

"Well, that's up to you baby girl. Jax is at the house if you wana tell him first. Kozik went on patrol with Happy."

"Alright, I'll get Kip to take me there." Eve said as she went to find Sack.

Jax was currently taken comfort in yet another bottle of Jack. Gemma had Abel and Clay said that he could head home since most of Tacoma was unfortunately at the clubhouse. Clay kept reminding him where his head needed to be and he knew he was talking about Eve when he said that. Everyone saw that giant tat on the side of Kozik's neck and everyone had looked at him for a reaction, which he refused to give them. Those two were never serious. Koz fucked everything in sight and Gemma has been telling him about Eve being in love with him since she was legal. He knew that this was Kozik's only shot at an old lady and Eve was attempting to get something that she had never had; stability. Since she was sixteen, Eve had been involved in too much club shit. She had been the first one to find out about Tig's involvement with Donna's murder, this little bit of information he had just found out. Everyone's shit was always dumped on her and she always tried to help. She helped Donna with the kids when Opie was locked up and then again when Donna died. She was always going to Bakersfield to check on Happy's mom. She attempted to help Wendy get clean and her friend Shay too. And for some odd reason, she let Tig dump all of his psycho thoughts on her. No one ever asked her how she was doing except maybe Gemma. Jax wasn't going to lie to himself and say that he wasn't completely in love with her. He would kill for her and be killed for her. She was his light in this darkness. Jax heard the doorbell and he didn't move. Then he heard someone unlock the door.

"Mom, Go away." Jax yelled from the kitchen table

"Wrong bitch." Eve said as she walked into the kitchen

"You can leave too." Jax said pointed the bottle of Jack towards the back door

"Can't. We need to talk about something."

"Oh no we do not; you said all you needed to by leaving with him." Jax said finishing the rest of the bottle. "I'd offer you a drink but looks like I finished it all by myself."

"Can't drink, has something to do with why I'm here."

"I'm not really in the mood for your puzzles Eve. Spit it out." Jax said as he stood up and walked towards her

"I'm pregnant."

"Tell Kozik I said congratulations." Jax said as he walked to his bedroom

"Yeah, well there's a higher likelihood of it being yours." Eve said as she started to get mad

"We only slept together twice."

"Without protection. Koz and I only didn't once."

"So what? You're still going to go back with him."

"Tell me to stay then Jax. Tell me and I will." Eve said grabbing Jax's arm

"Shit Evie, I can't deal with this. I fucking love you. More than I did Wendy and Tara combined. I would do anything for you and you shit on me every time you're with that fucker."

"Don't start this shit with me Jax! You had plenty of chances and yet you go around with Wendy, Emily Duncan, Ima and every other fucking croweater. If you love me like I love you then tell me right now to stay." Eve said as she took Jax's face in her hands

"Stay." Jax said as he kissed her with everything he had. Clothes went flying and all of the thoughts of other people and a pregnancy did too.

Eve woke up to an empty bed and the smell of burned bacon. She through on some of her clothes that were still at Jax's and went into the kitchen. Jax was standing at the stove cursing up a storm in only his boxers. Eve couldn't help herself and started cracking up.

"Oh haha laugh it up. Here I am trying to make you some food and you're standing there laughing."

"Your bacon is burning." Eve said as she continued to laugh

"Jackson!" They heard someone yell from the front door

"Shit, it's Tig. Go in the bedroom." Jax told Eve.

"Sup guys?" Jax asked Tig and Juice as they walked into the kitchen

"Clothes were made for a reason brother." Tig told Jax.

"Shit, hold on." Jax said as he went into the bedroom

"Eves here. Converse at the front door and her pre pay is on the table. " Juice said to Tig

"That's my baby girl. Finally realized what an asshole Kozik is." Tig said as Jax came back into the kitchen

"What did you guys need?" Jax asked

"Clay wants us back at the clubhouse." Juice said trying not to laugh

"What's your problem retard?" Jax asked

"Just meet us there and bring baby girl with you." Tig said as he walked out of the back door.

"Juice, hang back and bring her. Don't think it would be a pretty picture if I did." Jax told Juice.

"Not a problem man." Juice said as he started to eat the burned bacon.

"Jax, how am I going to get back" Eve said as she walked into the kitchen

"Not Jax. He asked me to bring you to the clubhouse."

"Hey, I haven't seen much of you since I got back." Eve said as she hugged Juice

"Yeah, so what's going on between you and Jax?"

"If I tell you, you cannot tell a single person."

"I promise. You're like my sister."

"Yeah the sister who lost her virginity to you. That's Tiggy territory."

"God, don't remind me about that. We made a pack. So what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." Eve said putting her face in her hands

"Oh shit. Jax's?" Juice said

"Most likely, I have to tell Koz tonight." Eve said as she gathered her things

"Alright, we gota head there now before I get my ass kicked."

"Let's go you slightly retarded child." Eve laughed

"Shut up Evie. I have scars from that."

When they pulled into the clubhouse, Kozik spotted them and headed right towards them.

"Shit, Juice were you home last night?" Eve whispered

"Yeah, I'll be the alibi." Juice said going towards the clubhouse

"Hey, where were you last night Jen?" Koz said as he walked up to them

"I went over to Juice's. We had a Nintendo night like old times. Kip gave me a ride there yesterday." Eve said as she walked towards the office

"Jen don't walk away from me. Something's up and I know it." Koz said as he followed Eve

"What are you talking about Herman?" Eve said as she started going through all of the invoices

"You don't spend the night at a brother's house."

"Not your old lady Kozik." Eve said basically ignoring him

"Yeah and the way your acting now, you never will be."

"You know what. If you would have waited till tonight you would have found out." Eve said as she started to get angry

"How about you enlighten me."

"I'm pregnant. There are you fucking happy? I went over to Jax's last night to let him know. I wasn't at Juice's; he just gave me a ride back."

"Mine or his?"

"Most likely his. We never used anything."

"This is fucking great. I have your name on me forever and you go and do this shit."

"Hey! I got pregnant before I went to Tacoma with you asshole. You're still one of my best friends."

"Yeah, well I'm going to head back to Tacoma and have Happy bring your shit back with him." Kozik said as he walked out towards the bikes

"Are you fucking kidding me? Fuck you Herman, we're done. Come find me when you're done being a fucking tool." Eve yelled from the office door.

"Looks like the pretty boy fucked up." Clay said to Jax

"Nope, your baby girl is on that one." Jax said as he smirked

"What? She was with you last night wasn't she?"

"Yeah, but you have to ask her about the rest." Jax told Clay

"She tell you?" Gemma asked as she walked up

"Yeah, and by the looks of it him too. She isn't going back with him either." Jax told his mother

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Clay asked

"Baby girl is having a baby." Gemma said smiling

"Yours?" Clay asked Jax

"Could be." Jax said as Eve walked up to them

"Did they tell you?" Eve asked a smiling Clay

"You know it baby girl."

"Kozik is going back. Happy's bring me my things home."

"Really?" Gemma asked as she hugged Eve

"Yes really. Where's Kip I gota tell him." Eve asked Clay

"Running some surveillance." Clay said as Juice came running up to them

"Where's the fire?" Gemma asked

"There was an accident. Hit and run. Unser found the prospect, DOA." Juice said looking down

"You better be fucking with us." Jax said

"No, Unser's on his way here now." Juice said

"No, no, no. Where is he?" Eve said as she started to cry

"Evie, come on let's go inside." Gemma said as she gripped Eve's shoulders

"Let's get everyone together. We gota figure out what the fuck happened." Clay said to Jax

"Alright."


	8. Iris

**AN- this is sort of a filler chapter until the end, but please enjoy and reviews are greatly encourged!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA or the songs by The Goo Goo Dolls or Bon Jovi. I only own my OCs**

* * *

><p><em>And I'd give up forever to touch you<em>  
><em>Cuz I know that you feel me somehow<em>  
><em>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be<em>  
><em>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
><em>And all I can breathe is your life<em>  
><em>Cuz sooner or later it's over<em>  
><em>I just don't want to miss you tonight<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
><em>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<em>  
><em>When everything's made to be broken<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls_

It wasn't until 3 days after Half-Sack's death that anyone but Jax said seen or heard from Eve. She had locked herself in Jax's house watching movies and taking care of Abel. Jax was the only one that she would see, even when Gemma would stop by, she would go into the bedroom and lock the door. She wasn't coping well and Jax knew that he had to do something before she hurt herself and the baby by not eating or sleeping. He had somehow convinced her that she needed to help Piney and Chibs with Sack's funeral arrangements. He also convinced her to let someone else watch Abel and had Neeta come over. When they pulled into the lot, Gemma came out of the office and headed right towards them.

"Evie, how are you?" Gemma said as she hugged her

"As good as I can be at this point. Where's Piney? Jax said that he needed me to help."

"I sort of lied about that. Piney has everything together. Wakes tomorrow and funeral is the next morning." Jax said as he looked down

"You're an asshole Jackson." Eve said as she went into the office

"Honey, you can't blame Jax. I made you an appointment with an OB and you needed to get out of that house." Said Gemma

"When's the appointment?" Eve asked

"In a couple of hours. I have some shit to deal with but mom's going to go with you. Take a patch though. We're still sorting out things with Zobelle." Jax told Eve

"Alright, I'm going to go through these invoices." Eve said getting to work

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Jax asked Gemma

"Yeah, baby."

"She isn't eating and when she does sleep, it's only for a couple of hours. You have to help me talk some sense in her. I tried the "Sack wouldn't want this" shit and it just made her cry."

"I'll mention it to the doc and get her to remind her about the baby."

"Thanks. I just got her back, I won't lose her again." Jax said as he headed towards the clubhouse

Eve hated being at the office. Everyone looked at her like she was going to burst into tears at any minute. She knew that isolating herself and doing all she had been wasn't something Kip would want and she had to stop, if not for herself then for the baby. Things were beginning to brighten up for her and Jax. Eve knew she couldn't lose Jax and her acting like this was going to push him away. She had gone through all of the invoices and had all of the repos taken care of when Gemma came in to get her for her appointment.

"You ready? Juice is going to come with us. Figured he's the only one that isn't worried you're going to snap."

"Yeah, Thanks." Eve said as she grabbed her purse

"Hey Evie, hey little baby, I'm your uncle Juice." Juice said as he lightly rubbed her stomach

"Shut up and follow us." Gemma said as she headed towards the car

The three of them sat in the waiting room and waited for Eve's name to be called.

"Evie, is this how big your ya know is going to get when you have the baby?" Juice asked holding a diagram of the dilation stages

"Juice! Put that down! People are staring at us!" Eve yelled

"Jenevieve La Morra." The nurse called

"Come on both of you, I'm not doing this by myself." Eve said to Gemma and Juice

"Aw Evie, I don't wana see anything." Juice whined

"Listen to her." Gemma said as she dragged Juice into the room with them

"Hello, Mrs. Morrow. Good to see you again." Said the doctor

"Dr. Greene, this is my surrogate daughter Eve."

"Hello, Mrs. La Morra. Is this your first pregnancy?" Asked the doctor

"It's Miss and yes it is."

"Alright and is this the father?" She asked looking at Juice

"Oh no, I'm her brother. I'm filling in for the father today." Juice explained awkwardly

"Well, I'm going to have to ask you to step out for the internal exam and then you can come back in for the ultrasound. Mrs. Morrow you can stay if Eve allows."

"She can stay." Eve stated

"Okay, Eve change into this gown please." The doctor said as she followed Juice out of the room

"All changed Doc." Gemma said out of the door a minute later

"Okay, Eve just lay back and relax." The doctor said as she started the exam "Well, you are about 2 and a half maybe 3 months along. The baby is a bit small but that can be fixed with weight gain. Everything looks good. You can go ahead and change back into your clothes. I'll go out and get your brother for you."

"I should be psychic. I knew almost exactly how far along you were." Gemma smiled

"Oh stuff it Gem." Eve whined as the doctor and Juice came back in

"Okay Eve this is going to be a bit cold." Explained the doctor as she moved the wand across Eve's stomach

"I can't see anything but fuzz." Juice said squinting at the screen

"Hang on, there is the little one and here is the heartbeat." The doctor said as she turned on the speakers

"Sorry to be a downer, but can you tell if there is any sign of a heart defect?" Gemma asked

"No, it doesn't seem so. Is it hereditary?"

"Yes, oh and can you tell the sex yet?" Gemma asked

"I think so."

"Oh no, I don't want to know." Said Eve

Alright, your baby is doing great, but you need to gain weight." The doctor said as she cleaned Eve stomach

"Thanks doc. We'll set up another appointment on the way out." Gemma said as the doctor left the room

"Hey why didn't you want to know what it was? It's either a Juan or a Juanita." Juice joked as they went out to the parking lot

"I will not let her name my grandbaby either one of those names." Gemma said

"I just want it to be a surprise." Eve explained

"Alright, let's get you back to Jax's. We have a long day tomorrow." Gemma said to Eve

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Is there any way we can look into getting my apartment back?" Eve asked Gemma as they headed towards Jax's

"Oh I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Clay and I think that it would be a lot safer if you just moved into Jax's."

"Gem, I like being able to be on my own."

"Yes, but now you have that little one to think about and you and Jax are getting along great. Things are finally look up for you two."

"Besides the fact that I could be carrying another man's kid."

"You said so yourself that it's most likely Jax's so just shut up."

"Fine."

When Jax got home that night, Eve was feeding Abel his dinner and singing as she did so. He hung back in the doorway quietly just listening and watching.

"I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive" Eve sang as Abel looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I was always more of a Def Leopard fan myself." Jax said breaking Eve out of her concentration

"Jeez Jax, way to give someone a heart attack. And I will not argue with you about the power of Bon Jovi. Abel loves them too." Eve laughed

"Evie, Abel loves anything as long as you're involved." Jax laughed as he came up behind Eve and wrapped his arms around her

"Yeah okay cowboy. Did your mother tell you that the appointment went well?"

"Yeah, she did. Said the doc told you to gain some weight."

"She did and that's why I went out to eat with Lyla. You can call and ask Ope if you don't believe me."

"No, I do. Mom also said that they didn't see anything wrong with the little man's heart either. That's real good."

"Why do you assume that it's a boy?" Eve glared at Jax

"Because I just do. Chibs said that we should name him Jameson. I like it." Jax laughed

"Yeah well Juice likes Juan so I think we're going to have to decide this one on our own. I do know one thing though; Kip is definitely high on that list." Eve said as she walked into Abel's room putting him in his crib

"Evie, does this mean that even if it isn't mine that you're going to stay?"

"You did ask me to, didn't you?

"Well, yeah…"

"Jax, I love you and I want to try and work this out. Me, you, Abel and little bit here as one family. No matter what." Eve said

"No running out on me?"

"No running out on you. No sweetbutts?"

"No sweetbutts, Ima included."

"Good."

"Let's go to bed, long day tomorrow." Jax said pulling Eve into the bedroom

"Are we going to sleep?" Eve smirked

"Maybe" Jax laughed

The next day Eve woke up to Jax handing her Abel as he was on the way out of the house. Gemma was already in the kitchen when she made her way to make some breakfast.

"Hey Gem, going to be a long day." Eve said as she handed Abel to Gemma

"Morning baby, you eating?"

"Yes I am, are you going to take Abel today?" Eve asked

"Yeah, do you need to help Piney?"

"I told him that I would be at the funeral home at 4 to make sure everything was set up alright."

"Did Jax tell you that they handled everything with Zobelle?" Gem asked

"No, we didn't talk about much when he got home. But we did sort out everything between us. I'm staying whether little bit is his or not. Abel and Jax are my family and I'm not going to leave them." Eve explained

"Good choice baby girl. But you need to remember that this isn't going to work unless he tells you everything. If you're finding things out from Juice or Tig and not your man, things will fall apart."

"I know." Eve said as she ate her cereal

"Well, me and Abel are going to the lot. I'll see you tonight. Tell momma bye Abel." Gemma said as she handed Abel to Eve

"Bye little man, love you. See you later Gem."

Eve had made sure that everything was perfect at the funeral home. Piney had told her over and over that it didn't matter but she took her time to make sure it looked okay. The casket was beautiful and the flowers were also. Everyone began to show up to say their goodbyes. Clay and Jax came up to Eve as she was standing from her spot next to the casket. She hadn't moved all night.

"Hey baby girl. Are you doing better?" Clay asked Eve

"Yeah, everything turned out good, don't you think?" Eve asked

"Great darlin'. We brought something for Sack. He deserved this." Jax said as he handed Eve Sack's cut which now adorned his top rocker.

"Really? You guys patched him?"

"Of course." Clay said as he walked away leaving the two alone

"Kozik's here" Jax said

"I know I saw him and Happy pull up."

"He wants to transfer here."

"Really? Tig won't allow it."

"What about you?"

"Club business isn't my business. It's up to you guys."

"Hey, come outside. Let Piney take over for now."

"Alright" Eve said as she took Jax's hand

When they got outside they went over to stand with Juice and Happy who were currently swapping stories about Sack. All of the sudden there was a screech and the sound of gun shots. Eve was knocked to the ground by someone and she put her hands over her head until the shots stopped. When they did she looked up and saw that it was Juice who had tackled her down. He was currently making sure she was alright and kept asking if he hurt her or the baby. She was fine but when she looked around not everyone else was. A little boy was shot and Hale had been run over by the shooters, he was dead. Eve didn't know where Jax was and then she heard him screaming. He was attacking one of the shooters in the street and cops began to pull him off. Eve struggled to get to him as Juice and Happy held her back. Then she looked to her left and saw something that she wished she would have never seen.


	9. Natural Disaster

**AN- I am very very sorry that I have not updated this story in a very very long time. I was without internet and I just got it back today so please keep reading. I pinky swear that I will not ever take that long again.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the song by ZBB or SOA. I only own my OCs**

* * *

><p>She's like rain when she rolls in<br>But that sunshine in her thunder  
>Makes the loneliest heart wonder<br>If the ride is worth the pain  
>Might not be storm clouds inside<br>Oh but don't you worry friend  
>She's coming around the bend<br>She's holding lightning in both hands

Natural Disaster- Zac Brown Band

Eve hadn't seen his face in 11 years and she was hoping that she never would again. She slowing started to back away from the crowd trying to make a run towards Gemma's car; Happy noticed this and pulled her towards his bike. He could tell that she was scared of someone and was trying to get away.

"I need to get the fuck out of here now." Eve said as she climbed on the back of Happy's bike

"I want answers when we get to the clubhouse." Hap said as he pulled away

When they got to the clubhouse, Eve went right into Jax's old dorm and started to pack what little clothes she still had there. Happy stood at the door watching Eve pace around throwing things into a duffle. When she pulled a 9mm out of a bottom dresser drawer, he decided that he needed to know what was going on.

"Who'd you see girl?"

"Someone I haven't seen since I was 15. He was the reason I ended up in Charming." Eve said as she zipped her duffle

"You gota tell me more so we can help you."

"No, Jax doesn't need to get involved in this. None of you guys do." Eve said as she tried to push through the door past Happy

"You aren't going anywhere." Hap said as he shut and locked the door

"He's my father. When I told everyone that I had no clue who my parents were I was lying."

"Eve, you have to tell Clay and Jax." Hap said as he pulled out his prepay

"Happy! If he knows I'm here then he knows you guys will protect me. Abel! Oh my god, he knows about Abel too then."

"Why are you so afraid of him!"

"When I was 14, he was given temporary custody and I would get to spend the weekends with him and then he decided that it wasn't enough. He took me from the group home. No police reports were filled because he paid off the director. He told me we were going on vacation but when we got to where we were going he locked me in a basement of some house for 2 days. Then he brought some guy down there and..an-"

"He raped you."

"Tried to. I found a screwdriver on the ground and stabbed him. I climbed out of the basement window and ran until some lady found me and cleaned me up and took me to the police station. Then I filled for emancipation and kept moving until Gemma took me in."

"Why is he just now finding you?" Hap asked

"I don't know. I need to go get Abel from the house."

"Alright I'll go with you."

When they got to Jax's house the front door was wide open. Eve ran into the kitchen and found Neeta tied to a chair.

"Neeta, where's Abel?" Eve asked as Happy cut Neeta free from the chair

"Some man came in and attacked me and took the baby."

"When!" Hap asked

"10 minutes ago."

"Neeta call 911." Said Eve

"I'm calling Clay." Hap said as he dialed

"Who was it?" Neeta asked

"Did he have a scar from the corner of his eye and down his face?" Eve asked

"Yes, he kept saying that this was about you." Neeta told Eve

"Everyone's on the way. Unser had to lock Jax up for the night." Hap said as he came back into the kitchen

The rest of the night was a blur for Eve. She remembered answering questions and going back to Gemma's house but not too much else. The next morning she woke up in the guest room and saw Jax sleeping in a chair in a corner of the room. As Eve shifted to get out of bed, Jax woke up also.

"Hey, sorry I woke you." Eve said sitting back down on the bed

"You didn't. I wasn't completely asleep. Eve, I-"

"Jax, it's entirely my fault. Your son is gone because of me." Eve said interrupting Jax

"Evie stop right now. It isn't your fault or anyone else's. Happy told us everything this morning. Why didn't you tell us about him?" Jax said as he sat down next to her

"I didn't think he would ever be able to find me."

"Why does he hate you so much? You're his daughter." Jax asked

"This may be true or not because he's the one who told me. He was a ranking member of some Aryan gang and they were running a prostitution ring. My mother was one of their girls but because she was Puerto Rican, she was treated horribly. My father was raping her on a regular basis and that was forbidden. She ended up pregnant and they both were kicked out. He said that he lost everything because of me and that I deserved what I was going to get."

"Why did your mom give you up in the first place?" Jax asked

"She was a crack head and couldn't afford to keep me."

"That why you tried to help Shay and Wendy?"

"Yeah." Eve said as Juice came into the room

"Sorry guys but I got a tip from Samtaz. White guy with a scar on his face was seen with a baby at a bus stop near their clubhouse. Bus was headed to Texas."

"Do you know where he would be going?" Jax asked Eve

"No." Eve said as she looked down

"Juice get a hold of the Austin charter and Quinn. Have them start panning the state." Jax said as he stood up

"Got it." Juice said as he left the room

"He won't go into Mexico. He hates Mexicans." Eve told Jax

"That's good. We gota find him soon before we go inside." Jax said as he hugged Eve

"Jax I'm so sorry." Eve said as she started to cry

"Evie, just stop, it isn't your fault! Why don't you go see what Gemma is up to and keep your mind busy."

"Alright" Eve said as she headed to the kitchen

Jax wasn't sure what they were going to do. Eve's father was going to die for doing this. Why anyone would want to ruin his daughter's life like this was beyond him. Over the next week, the Austin charter had a few sightings and that was enough for Jax to decide that they needed to go down there and find him themselves. He was afraid that if they didn't find Abel that he would not only lose his son but then himself. This fucker thought that Eve was Abel's mother and that's why he took him. He wanted to destroy his own kid.

Eve stood in the bathroom at the clubhouse looking at herself in the mirror. She was now going into her 9th week of her pregnancy and was beginning to slightly show. Gemma had thrown herself into redoing the guest room at Jax's for the baby. She had told Eve that she did neutral colors with a dark cherry crib, dresser and changing table, but Eve hadn't seen it. She felt sick to her stomach any time that she went into the house. All she would picture was Neeta tied to that chair and Abel's empty crib. Jax was slowly pulling away also. Even though he said that he didn't blame her, Eve knew that deep down he did. While Eve was staying at the clubhouse, Jax was staying at the house and they had not had a really conversation since the morning after. Eve continued to stare into the mirror until she heard a knock at the door.

"Jen?" Eve heard Kozik call through the door

"Come in"

"Hey, um, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Koz asked as he looked down at the ground

"Why are you in here?" Eve said turning towards Koz

"I told you-"

"No, you left without letting me explain anything and now you're concerned?"

"What was I suppose to do? My girlfriend had just told me that she was pregnant and that it was most likely not mine then in the same breath that she had just spent the night with another guy."

"Kozik, I love him. I always have and now he hates me." Eve said as she started to cry

"He doesn't hate you. No one could ever hate you. We're going to find Abel and then everything will be back to normal." Koz said as he pulled Eve into a hug

"Until my entire family goes to prison."

"I'm nomad now and looking to stay around here. I got a kid or niece or nephew on the way that I have to stick around for."

"Really?"

"Yeah, figure that we've been friends for a long time and we should have never attempted a relationship in the first place. You've always loved Jax and I knew that, no matter what you told me."

"Thank you." Eve said as she and Kozik walked out into the bar

"So, have names been discussed?" Koz asked Eve

"Not naming my child Herman."

"Aw, come on! It's a great name."

"Look what we have here." Tig said as he walked up to them

"Tig, please just stop with this nonsense." Eve said

"Asshole disappear. I need to talk to baby girl."

"I'll talk to you later Jen." Koz said was he left the clubhouse

"Evie what are you doing?" Tig asked as he followed Eve into the kitchen

"Tig, I could be carrying his child. We talked and we are just friends. I promise."

"Good. But you and I both know that it's Jax's kid."

"I won't really know that for about 6 months." Eve said as she poured herself a cup of coffee

"I don't mean like that. I mean like no matter what Jax is going to be that kid's dad. Just like you see Abel as your son and I see you as my daughter." Tig said as he took Eve's cup of coffee. "No caffeine."

"Thank you Tig." Eve said as she hugged him

"Yeah, Yeah. Anyways the guys are getting ready to head to Texas."

"I want to go." Eve said as she ran out to the lot

"Evie, no." Tig said as he ran after her

"Clay!" Eve yelled

"What's up baby girl?" Clay asked as Eve ran up to him

"I want to go with you guys."

"No." Jax said as he walked out of the garage

"Jax is right. You are not coming with us." Clay said

"This is my fault and I'm going to help."

"How? By getting yourself killed?" Jax said gripping Eve's arm

"Let me go." Eve said as she jerked away

"Eve you can't go." Clay said

"Listen to me. Once you get a location on him, we can use me as bait to get Abel." Eve said

"That's what he wants! Eve, he did this because he thinks you're Abel's mom!" Jax yelled

"I am! I am that little boy's mom! This is my fault Jax and you know it!" Eve yelled back at Jax

"No, you're not." Jax said as he walked away towards the clubhouse

"Hey!" Tig yelled after Jax

"I have to go Clay." Eve said as the tears streamed down her face

"Fine. You'll ride with the prospect in the van. Hurry and get your shit together." Clay said as Eve went into the clubhouse

"Are you sure about this?" Tig asked Clay

"No, but I heard her heart break when Jax said that and she does have a point about being able to lure him out." Clay said as he ran his hand down is face

"Gemma is going to kill you for letting her go."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

Jax was sitting at the bar waiting for the guys to get everything together when Eve came out with a small duffle in tow.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"With you." Eve said bluntly

"Eve, no."

"Yes, Jackson. I am."

"Jenevieve."

"Listen to me! I am going to get our son back whether you like it or not."

"For wanting to be my old lady, you sure don't listen very well."

"Oh, go fuck yourself Jackson. You're the one who hasn't spoken to me in a week!"

"Because you wouldn't come home!"

"That's real mature Jax. You wanted this, us. You told me to stay."

"I do want you." Jax said as he pulled Eve in close to him

"Then act like it." Eve said as she went out to the van

"This is not a good idea. She's could get killed." Jax said to clay as they got on their bikes

"Do you want your son back?" Clay asked

"Yes."

"Then we have to take her." Clay said as he started his bike and pulled away out of the lot


	10. The Clincher

**AN-I couldn't realy find a song that fit this chapter, so I chose my favorite song by Chevelle and if you watch the video, the women in it is close to how I see Eve. So please review and feel free to ask me any questions**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA or the song by Chevelle. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><em>Could we have known<em>  
><em>Never would I helped to nail down<em>  
><em>With nothing to gain<em>  
><em>Here's the clincher, this should be you<em>  
><em>Now saturate and touch<em>  
><em>Now saturate the earth<em>  
><em>Now saturate the earth<em>  
><strong>The Clincher by Chevelle<strong>

Eve didn't want to ride with the prospect to Texas. His name was Filthy Phil and he was a nice guy, but just seeing a cut with the prospect rocker on it made her think of Kip. Phil wouldn't talk to her the way there either. She guessed it had something to do with the way Gemma was to all of the prospects.

"So, how old are you?" Eve asked as they finally crossed the border into Texas

"Me?"

"Nope, I was talking to the bottle of diet Pepsi. Duh, Phil." Eve said as she rolled her eyes

"um, 23." Said Phil not taking his eyes from the road and guys that were in front of them

"Look, I know that you have got to be nervous being a prospect and all. But I'm not Gemma. I promise that I will not bite your head off. Plus I need a distraction and you're my only option until we get to the Austin clubhouse."

"um, alright. Do you know what kind of baby you're having?"

"Human, hopefully. Could come out as the spawn of Satan though." Eve said "I'm kidding. No I do not know whether it is a boy or a girl."

"A little girl would be nice. My sister has 4 girls and they're the cutest ever." Phil explained slowly letting Eve into his personal life

"A girl couldn't survive in this world. Gemma and I are a rare breed. A lot of fucked up shit had to happen to us to become that."

"Well, with you as her mother and Gemma as her grandma, she would be just fine."

Eve smiled at Phil's comment and that he was beginning to talk to her as an equal. They spent the rest of the ride in silence. When they got to the clubhouse, Eve noticed that the Austin charter didn't use an auto shop as their legit business, but they used a strip club.

"Great, naked sluts everywhere." Eve said as she climbed out of the van

"It is completely separate from the clubhouse. You won't see anything." Tig explained as he guided Eve into the bar.

"We have to sit down with the charter, but Phil said that he would sit with you. Or you could go to your room and take a nap." Tig said as he pointed towards the hallway of rooms "Third door on the left side."

"Nap." Eve said as she walked to the door

As she went to shut the door behind her, someone stopped it.

"We have to room together." Jax said as he sat his duffle on the torn up chair in the corner

"Jax, I know you're pissed that I came and I don't want to fog you're head while we're here so I'll just go room with Juice." Eve said as she started out the door

"Ah, no. I know we're here to look for Abel, but a run is still a run and those are grade A strippers. I want pussy." Juice said as he walked into the room across the hall

"Evie, I'll be fine." Jax said as he pulled Eve into a hug "Take a nap."

Eve watched Jax walk out of the room. She didn't know what was going to happen while they were here. She knew that it was a possibly of her ending up hurt, emotionally and physically. She also knew that having that state of mind was selfish. Eve now had another person to worry about.

Inside the chapel, Jax sat next to Clay and listened to what intel Juice and the Austin charter had compiled on Eve's father.

"His name is Stanley O'Connor, born in 1954. He served briefly in the Navy during Vietnam until he was dishonorably discharged for attacking his black captain." Juice read from a file he had

"He hooked up with a small skin head club here in Austin when he got out. They moved the club to just outside of Reno in 1975 and set up a well organized prostitution ring. Active until 1984 when many of their girls went to the authorities with assault and rape claims." Austin's intel officer and VP, ET said

"That was a year after Eve was born." Jax added

"Almost to the day. Her mother Emmanuela Evita La Mora was one of the girls who testified and sent their Prez and VP to prison. Eve was used as evidence. They gave her a paternity test that showed her father was white and it held up in court." Juice added

"They used her as evidence? That's fucked up." Said Tig

"Have your guys noticed any white hate popping up around here?" Clay asked Tito, the charter's prez

"Just the normal old timers that run a bar on the outskirts of town, they have always seemed to be harmless."

"Think they could have a connection to O'Connor?" Jax asked

"Could be. I'll check into it" Said ET

"Alright, Let us know." Clay said as church was dismissed

Later that night Eve had just woken up from her nap and went in search of something to eat. She walked out of her room and into a full blown party. There was sweetbutts and strippers everywhere. They only guys she could spot were Tig, who was currently being taken care of by two girls; Juice, who was in a similar situation and Chibs, who seemed to be swapping tales with some of the Austin guys. There was no sight of Clay, Jax, Kozik, Happy, or Opie. She did a quick sweep of the area for any women that looked like an Old Lady and didn't spot anyone. Eve made her way through the crowd outside to a makeshift boxing ring. Inside was Jax and a man who had about 5 inches on him and about 20 pounds. The others were standing around cheering.

"Hey, did you just get up?" Koz asked as he headed towards Eve

"Yeah, I need to find something to eat."

"Food is over there by the prospects; I'll go get you something."

"Just no ketchup, little bit hates it." Eve laughed

"No problem."

Eve turned to the ring just in time to see Jax delivering a killer hit to the jaw of the larger man. Happy quickly stepped into the ring, lifting Jax's hand into the air. Eve cheered until she saw Jax step out and head to a tall bleach blonde sweetbutt who had his cut in her arms.

"You better go over there, show them sluts he's yours." Koz said as he handed her a cheeseburger

"Really, I'm pregnant. I can't start any cat fights."

"I'm not saying that just go get his cut before she gives him it and something else."

"Fine, hold this."

Eve walked over to where the girl was standing. She was dressed in a very small leather dress with tall red boots. Eve looked out of place in her jean shorts, navy tank top and grey Chucks.

"Hand it over." Eve said

"Excuse me?"

"He's mine. So look somewhere else." Said getting into the girls face as much as she could being considerably shorter

"Honey, you need to look in the mirror. This is what a real women looks like. Plus I don't see a crow on you."

"Listen here bitch, I've been samcro since I was 16 and just so happen to be knocked up with his kid. Give me the cut or you'll regret it." Eve said as she lifted the front of her tank top, showing the sweetbutt her slight bump and the Glock 17 that was tucked into her waist band

"Alright, no man is worth this." She said as she through the cut at Eve and walked away

"Hey, when did you come out here?" Jax said was he walked up to Eve. His unruly hair was pulled back and he was shirtless.

"I see another sweetbutt holding your cut and I will kill her." Eve said as she helped him into his cut after he slipped into his shirt

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Jax said as he pulled Eve into him

"No." Eve said before Jax's lips hit hers

"Have you eaten yet?"

"That's what I was going to do before I had to handle that."

"Alright, let's get some food." Jax laughed and headed towards where Kozik and Opie were sitting

The next morning, Jax and Eve woke up to Juice knocking on the door, yelling about church.

"Turns out that one of the old skin heads that runs the bar had connections with O'Connor." ET told everyone

"So, let's go now." Jax said as he stood up

"Slow down, we have to remember that we can't bring any heat onto us." Tito said to Jax

"FBI and PD wouldn't help us. They don't care. Let's go now!" Jax said as he walked out of the chapel

Eve was sitting at the bar with Phil when Jax came out.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked

"Turns out O'Connor has connections with local white hate. We're going there now."

"Do you want me to come or what?" Eve asked

"No, stay here with the prospect." Jax said

"Actually, we should take her." Tito said

"Yeah Jax, she can go into the bar with one of your guys and then if you see anything the rest of us will come in from the front and back so they can't leave." ET said

"Fine." Jax said as they headed out towards the bikes.


	11. The Pride

**AN- I am sorry for the delay in an update. I was having issues with this chapter because I took my universe in an odd direction that will play out when the guys get out of lockup in 2 chapter so please bear with me. Review and question all welcomed! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA or the song by Five Finger Death Punch. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><em>I will not be forgotten<em>  
><em>This is my time to shine<em>  
><em>I've got the scars to prove it<em>  
><em>Only the strong survive<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid of dying<em>  
><em>Everyone has their time<em>  
><em>Life never favored weakness<em>  
><em>Welcome to the pride<em>

_The Pride – Five Finger Death Punch_

They soon arrived at a small dive bar that had seen its better days. Jax pulled his bike to the curb letting Eve off and then pulled away when ET came up. Eve and ET then headed into the bar.

"Alright, look out for a guy with black hair and a white beard. That's that guy that should know O'Connor." ET told Eve as they sat at the bar and waited for the old women to take their order

"ET, long time no see. Who is this lovely lady?"

"Roberta, this is my friend Daisy. She's visiting from Puerto Rico." ET told the lady who then went to pour two glasses of beer

"Puerto Rico? What the fuck?" Eve asked in a hushed tone

"Know any Spanish? Then you don't have to talk to her and that could draw our friend out."

"You're lucky I do." Eve said as the lady sat a beer in front of her

"No, gracias. Estoy embarazada."

"Yeah, um what did she say?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Roberta. She said that she's pregnant."

"Right. I'll be right back sugar." Said Roberta as she headed to the back

"Told you." ET smiled

About 5 minutes later the man that they were looking for stepped out with Roberta.

"How are y'all doing today?" The man asked them "Bert Williams."

"Hello.I'm Edgar and this is Daisy."

"Holla."

"This is a great little place you have here Bert." ET said

"I like to think so. So can I help y'all with anything else today or will you be on your way?"

"Actually, I was hoping to run into Stan O'Connor. Heard that he was in town and that he hung out here a lot."

"Whatya want with Stan?"

"That's a bit personal." ET said

As ET and Bert went back and forth, Eve kept her eyes on the doorway to the back room. Just as Bert began to tell them to get out, Eve saw someone run past.

"Backroom!" Eve yelled as ET ran to the back

Eve ran to follow him when Roberta pulled a little revolver from under the bar.

"I don't think so sweet thang. That little baby must be yours." She said as she aimed at Eve

"Where is my son?" Eve said pulling out her Glock

"Could be dead."

"So could you." Eve said as she cocked her gun

"Eve!" Jax yelled from the back room

"Get back there you old bitch and drop your toy."

Eve directed Roberta to the back room where ET had his gun to Bert's head and Jax was pointing his at O'Connor who had Abel in his car seat behind him.

"Oh my god." Eve said as she spotted Abel

"If it isn't my Rican daughter." He laughed

"What do you want?" Eve asked

"I want you dead or in prison, just like your junkie mother"

"And I want my fucking son back!" Eve said as she pointed her gun at him also

"Just give us him back." Jax said

"I found out a great bit of information once I got here. According to your medical records Jenevieve, this little bundle of joy isn't your son. You people are lucky I didn't already dispose of him. You're just a whore like your mother. Who's the father of that thing in your stomach? I bet you have no clue."

Just as O'Connor finished, Tig came out from behind him and through a knife into his back. Roberta screamed and everything then went into warp speed. The next thing Eve remembered was being in the van on the way back to the club house with Abel clutched to her chest and Phil sitting next to her.

When they parked the van, Phil helped her out and she walked over to where Jax was parking his bike. She handed him Abel and felt a fresh set of tears make their way down her face.

"I'm so sorry Abel." Eve cried as Jax pulled her into him

"Evie, it's alright. He's back."

"I called Gemma, She's happy and can't wait for us to get back." Clay said as he walked up to the family

"Can we go home?" Eve asked Jax

"Yeah, baby. Let's go home."

The ride back to Charming was bittersweet. On one hand Abel was safe, but on the other hand everyone was going inside soon. Jax couldn't help but smile the entire ride home. He had his son back where he belonged; with his family. His smile got even wider when they pulled into TM lot.

Gemma came running out of the office just as soon as they pulled in. Tears began flowing down her face as soon as Eve stepped out of the van with Abel. She wasn't just crying because she was happy to see Abel, but because her family was coming back together. She looked at her son with Eve. He walked over to her giving her and then Abel a kiss.

"Let's go see grandma." Eve said as she walked over and handed Abel to Gemma

"Oh, look at my baby boy." Gem said as she kissed and hugged Abel "Everything handled?"

"This isn't the time for that." Jax said with a smile "This is family time."

"You're right baby."

Later that night Jax watched from the door as Eve put Abel to bed. He knew that fighting with her before they found him was wrong. She was right when she said that Abel was her son. She would lay down her life for him and she proved that by going in that bar. Jax was snapped out of his thoughts when Eve began talking to Abel.

"I am so sorry Abel. I promise that I will never let anything happen to you again. You're going to be a big brother soon and your little sister is going to need you to protect her."

"It's a boy."

"Jeez, Jax! You're going to give me a heart attack." Eve said as she jumped

"I need to talk to you about what might happen tomorrow. They'll most likely pick all of us up at the clubhouse. I need to know that you'll be okay."

"Jax, you know that Opie won't let anything happen to me." Eve said as she poured herself a cup of coffee

"Yeah I know that, but I'm talking about in here." Jax said as he kissed Eve's forehead "And no caffeine."

"I'll be okay. I kinda have to."

"You don't worry bout me and the guys. We'll be out before you know it."

"Won't make it any easier."

"Hey, get some paper. We're going to write some rules down." Jax said with his signature smirk

"Rules? Wow Teller, way to trust me."

"Ha ha. Alright rule one, no driving that piece of shit Trans am. Either drive my truck or buy something."

"That's my first baby Jax!"

"And it barely runs. Dog just did another grand worth of work on it and it still ain't right. Rule two, no prison clause." Jax said with a laugh

"Seriously. How could you even think?"

"Hey just making sure since Kozik will…"

"Shut up right now. Continue with my rules." Eve said while jokingly glaring at Jax

"Last one, take care of the family."

"You know I will."

"I do, but it's still a rule. Alright, I wana put in my two cents on little bits name before it becomes a Juan." Jax said as he moved into the living room pulling Eve down onto the couch with him

"Thomas Kip if it's a boy. Alexandra Gemma if it's a girl." Eve said

"Thomas?" Jax said with a smile

"Sure, if it's okay."

"Of course, but I don't really like Alexandra. Don't like Tig that much."

"Hey, that's my dad you're talking about."

"Emma." Jax said quietly

"Emma? Emma Ann Teller. After Gemma and Luann."

"Sure. They both helped you become the women I fell in love with." Jax said kissing Eve

"I love you too. Now take me to bed."

"That I have no problem with."

The next morning Eve sat at the clubhouse with Jax and Abel at her side and watched her family eat breakfast together.

"Let me at this little guy." Bobby said as he took Abel from Jax

"You drop my son Elvis and I'll kill you." Eve said as she stood

"I won't besides you're growing another one. Calm down." Bobby said as he cuddled the baby

"Hey big brother." Eve said as she walked over to Juice

"Hey, how's little Juan?"

"It's little Thomas or Emma actually."

"I'm going to miss you." Juice said hugging Eve

"I'll miss you too." Eve said as she started to tear up

"None of that. Hap wants to talk to you." Juice said as she released Eve

Eve looked over to the bar where Happy was picking on Chucky while shoving pancakes into his mouth.

"Alright grumpy, what did you need to talk to me about?" Eve said as she sat down at the bar

"I got you a going way gift. My dorm." Happy said as he walked down the hallway

"Whatcha get me killer?" Eve said as she sat on the bed

"Here, .22. Can't be carrying your Glock when you're the size of a fucking cow." Hap said as he handed her the small gun

"Thanks Hap. Wait I will not get that big!" Eve said as she slipped the gun into her waistband of her cargo crops

"Sure, you won't" He laughed as he handed her a slip of paper

"What's this?"

"Account numbers. One for my mom and aunt and one for you. I need you to check on them and pay their bills. There's enough to pay off the house and keep mom's meds paid off."

"You know I will. And hold on why one for me?"

"Technically, it's for your kid and not just from me. Koz and Juice put into too."

"Why?"

"If anything happens and you two need to get out of here, you can." Happy explained "Being mother charter VP's old lady puts you in a light."

"Thank you." Eve said as she started to cry

"One other thing, my fucking sister left her kid with my mom and aunt. If anything happens to them, I need you to take him."

"Of course, thank you for everything. Promise you'll look out for my guys and keep yourself out of trouble."

"I will" Hap said as he walked out of the dorm

Eve walked back out to the bar just as everyone was finishing their breakfast. Eve saw Tig walking out to the lot.

"Hey, Tigger!" Eve said as she ran up to Tig

"Baby girl, I was looking for you. Take care of yourself and this parasite." He said as he hugged her.

"I will. I really hate having to say goodbye to all of you."

"It's see you later not goodbye."

"Yeah, see you in 15 years." Just as Eve pulled away from Tig, Stahl and an ATF van pulled into the lot.

"Shit, get Clay and Jax." Tig said as Eve ran into the clubhouse

"I assume the entire family is here? Makes things a lot easier for me." Stahl said as she pulled a blue folder out of her car

"What's this about?" Clay asked

"Well, it's about that time Clay." Stahl said with a smirk "Your clients will be out in 3 years if they don't kill anyone, parole in 14 months." She said handing the folder to Lowen

"What?" Clay asked

"Oh, you don't know? Your VP made a deal. Handed over all of the information you had on your Irish pipe line for a plea deal."

"You fucking rat!" Bobby yelled at Jax

"That was our only line!" Juice yelled

"I had to do it." Jax pleaded

Eve watched as everyone was cuffed and put into the van. She had no idea that Jax had made a deal, but she knew that this would be that last time she saw him alive. She ran up to him right before the put him in.

"I love you." Eve said as she clung to him

"I love you too Evie, always."

Later that night Eve sat alone in the nursery for the new baby. She could believe that her children would never know their father. She had just lost the only person she had ever and will ever love. Happy or Tig would probably do it. Hopefully, they would make it quick and he wouldn't be in pain. Just as a new set of tear began to fall, Phil came into the doorway.

"Um, Eve?"

"What?"

"Here, Jax asked me to give you this." Phil said as he handed her a letter and left the room

Dear Evie,

If you are reading this letter then Stahl is dead. I didn't rat out my club, they knew about the deal for the beginning. We had to keep you and mom in the dark so Stahl wouldn't know we were playing her. I'm not my father and I would never turn my back on my club. You of all people should know that. I love you so much. I'll see you soon.

Love, Jax

P.S. Do not name my kid Juan.

Eve smiled and picked up her phone just as it started to ring. Gemma was already calling her. Her family would be fine and Eve couldn't have asked for anything else.


	12. Wild Horses

**AN- I didn't want to focus on the guys being in prison so I only did three jumps. Any who please read and review. Also feel free to PM me with any quesions**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA or the songs by Eric Clapton or The Rolling Stones. I only own my OCs**

* * *

><p><em>I watched you suffer a dull aching pain<em>  
><em>Now you decided to show me the same<em>  
><em>No sweeping exits or off stage lines<em>  
><em>Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind<em>  
><em>Wild horses, couldn't drag me away<em>  
><em>Wild wild horses couldn't drag me away<em>

_Wild Horse – The Rolling Stones_

**Day 35**

It had been about a month since the guys went inside and about 10 days since Jax had a run in with a Russian with a shank. Gemma received the call early one morning and rush right over to the house to let Eve know. After fighting with the infirmary for 45 minutes, they found out that he would eventually be alright. Eve had been to visit Tig, Happy and Juice the last 3 times and she was going to miss another visit the Jax because of an appointment with the OB. Gemma was going to go up and see if they would let her into the infirmary to visit him. So that left either one of the prospect or Kozik to take her since Lyla was working. Eve didn't feel taking Miles or Phil because they just wouldn't really talk to her so Koz was her best bet.

During the whole appointment he just couldn't sit still and kept asking the doctor weird question about common sense things. Just as they went to start the sonogram, Koz phone started ringing.

"Oh, sorry I hope I didn't break to x-ray thing. I'll be right back." Koz said as he rushed out of the room

"I'm sorry about that." Eve said to Dr. Green

"Nervous father. They all go through it."

"Jen, Jax is on the phone." Koz said as he handed her the phone

"Jax? Oh my god. How are you?"

"I'll be alright. Mom said you were at an appointment. Are you still?" Jax asked in a pained voice

"Yeah, the doc is about to check the heart beat. Did you want to hear?"

"Yeah, baby. Let's hear the little guy."

"I'll put it on speaker phone." The doctor swiped the wand across her stomach until you could hear the heart beat

"He sounds good baby. Any issues?" Jax asked

"Everything sounds and looks perfect. I know that you were concerned with CHD Eve, but this little one sounds amazing." Said Dr. Green who seemed to be a tad confused to what was going on around her

"I got to go Evie. "

"Hold on. Let me take it off of speaker."

"I love you and I'll see you and Abel next week."

"I love you too. Be careful." Eve said right before she hung up

"You don't wana know doc." Koz said as he noticed the expression on Dr. Green's face

* * *

><p><strong>Day 119<strong>

Eve was now 7 months pregnant and just as Happy had said, she was a big as a fucking cow. Everything and Everyone was driving her crazy. Miles and Phil followed her around the lot like she was going to pop at any second. Kozik, Lyla and Opie were no better. Gemma was the only one she could stand to be around longer than 15 minutes. She had made her visits to see Happy's mom, aunt and nephew Dominic less frequent just in case and because she had gained an extra 10 pounds going there since they continuously fed her. Eve had also added a new and unexpected member to the La Morra – Teller household, a Rottweiler puppy that Chibs had gotten her. Abel named him Blue since that's the color of the collar he was wearing.

Eve was on her way back from Bakersfield that afternoon and little bit was having a party. She pulled in the little quick stop to get some orange soda since that usually calmed her down. And just as she was cashing out she started to get terrible pains in her stomach.

"Evie, are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Louise the girl who worked at the store asked

"I...I don't think so. Call Kozik at the clubhouse." Eve said as the pain increased

"Alright, sit down. I'll call the garage and 911." Louise said as she dialed 911 first

"It's too early."

When Gemma got to the hospital, Lyla came out from Eve's room to get her. As soon as she got the call from Chibs, she started having flashbacks of when Abel was born. She knew this was a different situation but it still scared the hell out of her.

"They said that the baby is going to have to be delivered. They tried slowing down her labor, but it increased Eve's blood pressure too much." Lyla informed Gemma

"Shit, fucking kid is already causing drama. Must be a Teller." Gem said as she walked into the room

"Hey Gem, how's Abel?" Eve asked

"He's fine. Tristan Oswald is watching him along with Piper, Kenny and Ellie. How are you doing baby?"

"Scared. What if she isn't okay?" Eve said as she started to cry

"She or he will be. And it better be a boy." Gem laughed

"Alright, how are you feeling Eve?" Dr. Green asked as she walked in

"Like I need to push, there's a lot of pressure."

"That would be our queue. On the next contraction, I need you to bare down and push."

"Gem?" Eve looked forwards her

"Yeah baby?"

"Will you hold my hand?"

"Of course. Here, Lyla record this." Gemma said as she handed Lyla a small camera

"Now, here it comes Eve. Push!"

"Fucking hate Jax!" Eve yelled as she pushed

Out in the waiting room, Chucky was pacing back and forth irritating Chibs, Piney, Kozik, Opie, Miles and Phil. Kozik finally throws a bottle of water at his head.

"Sit the fuck down!" Piney yelled

"I accept that."

After 20 minutes more of pushing, the doctor tell Eve that if she doesn't start crowning after this last push then they are going to have to do a C-section.

"Push really hard Evie." Lyla sais as Eve let out a blood curdling scream

"Alright, the baby is crowning! Last one Eve."

"You can do it baby!" said Gemma as she kissed Eve forehead

Eve pushes down as hard as she could and just as says it's a … She starts seeing spots and blacks out.

The next day Kozik looks down at the little girl in the incubator in St. Thomas's NICU. The card on the side said baby girl Teller. The bright pink SOA knit hat on her head stands out in the white room. Eve's blood pressure got too high during the last push and she passed out. She was going to be alright, but her daughter was looking at a tough road. She was clear of all heart problems, but her lungs were not fully done developing. The doctors expected her to be release in about a month. The little baby starting moving about in the cot.

"Hey, it's alright little bit." Koz said as he put his finger in the baby small fist

"You know reading and singing helps them." Gemma said as she came into the room

"How's Jen?"

"Sleeping. The doc came in and let her know how this one was. She's strong despite her lungs." Gemma said as she left the room

"That crazy lady is your grandma." The baby moved around even more "Yeah, scary I know. Let's trying this singing thing since it looks like I don't have any books to read you. How about some Clapton?"

The little girl seemed to calm down when he said that.

"Alright Clapton it is then. Layla, you've got me on my knees. Layla, I'm begging, darling please."

"I like that song." Eve said as she walked slowly into the room

"Jeez, Jen you scared me. Gemma said that reading and singing helps them."

"Yeah, I would sing Blink 182 to Abel. Ha the nurses got a kick out of that." Eve said as she went to the other side of the cot and slipped her finger into her daughter's other hand.

"She's going to be okay. She looks like you. Has your nose and eyes. Those crazy almost black ones."

"Has her daddy's hair though?" Eve said as she lifted the small cap to show the blonde tufts

"Do you want to find out?" Koz asked

"Not unless you or Jax want to."

"Nah, I'm fine with being uncle Koz."

"Really?" Eve asked surprised

"Yeah." Koz said as he left the room

* * *

><p><strong>Day 164<strong>

Jax wait for the guard to let his hands out of the cuffs. He could see Gemma and Eve sitting at a table in the visiting room. There was a small grey and pink baby seat on the floor. When Opie finally got through to them about the baby, it was about 2 days after she was born. Jax was terrified that she had been born with the family flaw, but she was okay in that department. Her lungs were another story. She had to spend the first month of her little life in the NICU at St. Thomas. Jax was so anxious to see his daughter that he all but ran up to them. He hugged his mother and then embraced Eve.

Jax took her face in his hands "Hey baby"

"Hi, how's your side?" Eve asked as they sat down

"I'm good; now let me see my kid."

Eve picked her up and handed her to Jax. Her bright pink SOA cap still on her head and a light purple onesie completed the girly outfit.

"Hey Emma..." Jax started

"Oh about that, Layla Kip Teller." Eve corrected

"I love it baby. Glad I hadn't taken Hap up on his offer of some ink though." Jax laughed as he kissed Layla's head "How are her lungs?"

"Fine, she has been cleared and the only time she has to go to the doctors is for regular checkups." Eve said

"I'll just leave you three alone." Gem said as she left the room

"So, are those a permanent addition also?" Jax asked while looking down Eve's dark grey tank top

"Ha ha, very funny Jax."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too.


	13. Feeling This

**AN- I am sorry for the long wait again. Sometimes it take me a bit to get what I want down in my head. But anyways there is a surprise in this chapter please review and let me know your thoughts on how the story is going so far. And again thank you for your continued support!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything SOA. I only own my OCs and story.**

* * *

><p><em>This place was never the same again<em>  
><em>After you came and went<em>  
><em>How can you say you meant anything different<em>  
><em>To anyone standing alone<em>  
><em>On the street with a cigarette<em>  
><em>On the first night we met<em>  
><em>Look to the past<em>  
><em>And remember and smile.<em>  
><em>And maybe tonight<em>  
><em>I can breathe for awhile.<em>  
><em>I'm not in the scene<em>  
><em>I think I'm fallin' asleep<em>  
><em>But then all that it means is<em>  
><em>I'll always be dreaming of you.<em>

_Feeling This – Blink 182_

26 hours. In 26 hours Jax and the guys would be home. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Gemma would be cooking all day with Lyla and a few of the croweaters. Opie and the boys were getting things sorted out with getting the bikes to everyone so they could ride home. And Eve had to take the kids to doctor appointments today. Abel had a check up with for his CHD and Layla had her 9 month check up.

Eve was balancing Layla on her hip and her diaper bag on her opposite shoulder. Abel was pulling her down the hallway to his doctors.

"Abey, baby slow down." Eve said to the toddler "Momma can't go that fast while holding Kip."

"Do you need some help?" a decent looking brunette wearing scrubs asked her

"I'm just headed to Dr. Namid's office. Thank you though." Eve said as they stopped in the waiting room

"Well, I'm filling in for him today. You should have received a call." The woman said

"My mother-in- law gets those." Eve said as she was directed into an exam room. She set Abel on the table and took off his shirt while still balancing Layla on her hip.

"Looks like you have your hands full."

"Yeah, I manage though." Eve said as she handed Abel one of his cars to keep him occupied.

"I see that. So what is your name little guy?"

"Abel Nathanial Teller." Eve said to the doctor whose eyes seemed to double in size

"Teller?" She asked

"Yes, is there a problem? I'm sure his appointment is today. I scheduled both of theirs on the same day and Layla had hers already." Eve said as she stood up from the chair

"Oh no, I just went to school with a Teller." She said as she started the exam

"Jax?" Eve asked even though she knew the answer already

"Yeah, they look exactly alike. So are you his…"

"Girlfriend." Eve answered cutting the doctor off

"Oh, you look a bit young. What is your name by the way?"

"I'm 27 and it's Eve." Eve told the doctor while giving her a strange look "Could you please continue with his exam, it is a very busy day for us."

"Well, his heart sounds great. No signs of the CHD."

"Good, thank you doctor…"

"Knowles. Tara Knowles." Tara said as she finished Abel's paperwork

"Tara?" Eve turned to look at the doctor quickly

"Yeah, Gemma tell you how much she hated me?"

"Not in so many words." Eve said as she gathered her things to get ready to go

"So are you Abel's mother because his file says he was born addicted…" Tara started

"Okay, stop right there. Yes I am his mother, but not his biological one. And to answer the rest of the question I know you have, yes Layla is Jax's kid too."

"I didn't mean to upset you." Tara said as she followed Eve down the hospital corridor

"You didn't. I just have this image of you in my head and you are currently living up to it. I'm going to let you know something right now. Jax is mine and we're happy. I've been through enough shit in the last 2 years and I will not fight some ghost for my man." Eve said turning around to face Tara

"Look, I'm not here for that."

"Whatever, I have a welcome home party to get ready for. Come on Abey; let's go make daddy a picture for when he gets home." Eve said as she walked to the elevator.

As Eve buckled both Abel and Layla into their car seats she couldn't help but to keep thinking about that bitch. Eve didn't really have the right to call her that, but she had just spent 14 months without Jax and she would not lose him once he got back. She pulled Jax's truck into her parking space and watched Opie walk over and open Layla's door and take her out of her seat.

"Hey, how did the doctors go?" He asked watching Eve unstrap Abel

"Kip's went fine. Abel is perfect, but his appointment not so well." Explained Eve as they walked across the lot

"What's wrong?"

"Abel's doctor wasn't in today. Dr. Knowles filled in though."

"Knowles, as in Tara?" Opie asked?

"The one and only." Eve said as they walked in the clubhouse

"You have got to be shitting me."

"What's up?" Gemma asked as she walked up

"Tara Knowles is back in town." Opie explained

"Yeah, I know."

"What?" Eve asked Gemma

"I saw her last month when I took Wayne to his cancer appointment."

"She was filling in for Abel's doctor today." Eve said as she followed Gemma back into the kitchen leaving Ope with the kids

"Hope you stood your ground baby girl."

"You know I did. I told her to stay away from Jax." Eve said as she started to stir whatever was currently on the stove

"Good."

"Why didn't you tell anyone you saw her?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal. That doctor bitch knows not to try anything with me still around. Don't worry about her. Jax will never leave you."

"You don't know that Gem. She was his first love." Eve said looking down at the bright red heels she was currently wearing.

"And you are his soul mate." Gemma said as she pulled Eve into a hug

The next morning Eve woke up extremely early. Abel and Layla wouldn't be up for at least 2 more hours and that gave Eve a chance to put a little more effort into her appearance than she had been lately. She had cut about 6 inches off of her hair last week which put her length at just below her shoulders. She had also dyed out the red and black streaks which left her hair at a dark brown. She had no idea what to wear. Gemma told her to pick something casual, but nice. That alone eliminated half of her clothes. In the end she chose black leggings with a dark grey off the shoulder top, she pair it with black leather heeled booties that Gemma had bought her. By the time she had finished getting ready, Abel was awake and currently attempting to wake up his little sister. Once Eve got them both fed and cleaned up, it was almost time to meet Gemma at the clubhouse. So she quickly dressed Abel in jeans and a navy blue SOA t-shirt and Layla in a navy blue onesie with a white jumper over it.

By the time Eve arrived at the lot, almost everyone was already there and the guys had left to go get them.

"They should be back in about an hour and did you have to bring that fucking dog?" Gemma said as she took Layla from Eve

"Good and Abel wouldn't stop crying until I put him in the truck. Plus he is part of our family now so we all should be here to greet Jax." Eve laughed as she watched her son run around the small boxing ring with Blue the giant Rottweiler following him.

"There's something wrong with that thing. He shouldn't be that big already." Gemma said eyeing the dog

"Gem, he's fine."

"If you say so." Gem said as she walked into the clubhouse with Layla

Eve and Abel played with Blue as they waited for the guys to get home. About 45 minutes later, Abel looked up from petting the dog.

"Bike." Abel said looking at Eve

"We didn't bring your toys today baby." Eve said as she hooked Blue to the chain near the new playground

"They're here!" Phil yelled from the gate

"Gem!" Eve yelled

"I heard." She said as she handed Layla to Eve

Eve watched as they all pulled into the lot. Jax looked right at them with a 1000 wat smile on his face. Abel was clapping his hands and as soon as Jax climbed off of his bike, he ran right up to him.

"Look at my big boy!" Jax said as he lifted Abel up "And hello my lovely ladies"

"Hey." Eve said as she kissed him

"I love your hair baby and look at little bit. Where did she get all of this hair?" Jax said as he ruffled the blonde mass on Layla's head

"I'm not completely sure. I'm so glad your home."

"Go say hey to everyone else. I gota go see mom."

"Alright." Eve said as she walked towards Juice

"Juanita!" Juice said as Eve handed Layla to him

"She has no clue who you are with all of that hair and that porno mustache. And if Gem catches you calling her that she'll kill you." Eve laughed

"Worth it. Missed you little sis." Juice said as he hugged her

"Hey, give me that kid before you drop her!" Tig yelled at Juice

"I wouldn't. You know that right Evie?"

"Yes I do."

As soon as Juice handed Layla to Tig she started to cry. "Eve, She hates me."

"Kip, its grandpa Tigger." Eve said as she took Layla from Tig. "I think this is too much excitement for her right now, plus you guys have church and I have to go over everything with Lyla for the wedding."

"The kid hates me." Tig said as he followed the guys into the clubhouse

Eve watched everyone head into church. Happy walked by her and stopped to tickle Layla's side. She felt complete now that her family was home. She knew that it wasn't going to stay calm. Nothing every does here.


	14. Here Without You

**AN- This is very fluffy and I promise that there will be drama in the next chapter. I wanted to put Jax and Eve in a good place before I rock the boat. Anywho please review and favorite. Remember do not hesitate to ask me any questions!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA or the song by 3 Doors Down. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><em>Everything I know, and anywhere I go<em>  
><em>It gets hard but it won't take away my love<em>  
><em>And when the last one falls<em>  
><em>When it's all said and done<em>  
><em>It gets hard but it won't take away my love<em>

_Here without you baby – 3 Doors Down_

After dinner at the clubhouse, Jax, Eve, the dog and the kids finally made it home. Eve was very happy to have her family home. Being around everyone reminded her of when she first came to Charming. No one was fighting and they were all getting along. When they pulled into the drive way, both Abel and Layla had fallen asleep. Jax took Abel while Eve grabbed Layla. Once both were in pajamas and in bed Eve and Jax sat together in the living room.

"I really like what you've done with the house." Jax said as he looked around

"Yeah right, you do not. I got rid of most of your ugly man décor." Eve laughed

"Well, yeah. But I really like this huge couch you got." Jax said as he moved closer to Eve

"Are you trying to break it in Jackson?"

"Yes, Jenevieve, I am."

As Jax held Eve against him after thoroughly breaking in the new dark brown leather sectional she had just gotten 2 weeks ago, Eve couldn't help but think that maybe she should tell Jax about running into Tara. She really didn't want to ruin the perfect moment they were having, but she just kept seeing that bitch's face in her head.

"I have to tell you something." Eve said as she sat up

Jax laughed "What? Did you break the prison clause rule?"

"Shut up. I ran into someone at the hospital yesterday when I took Abel for his check up."

"Who?"

"Tara Knowles." Eve winced

"Seriously? At ?"

"Yeah, she was filling in for Dr. Namid. Found out that Abel's last name was Teller and kinda skirted around the subject. Said she went to school with a Teller. I asked if it was you and she said yes and then asked who I was and said that I looked a bit young. Then she told me who she was. She even had to nerve to ask me if I was Abey's biological mother because she saw all his medical records." Eve was pacing around the living room at this point

"Baby, calm down."

"I told her to stay away from you."

"Evie, you are the mother of my children, and the only women I want and will ever want." Jax said as he walked over to Eve and placed his hand on her shoulders

"You didn't see the determination in her eyes when I told her to stay away from you. She came back for you."

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to ask you this, but this seems like the right time." Jax sighed and walked over to where he had put his cut down and took a small paper bag out of the pocket

"Jackson, if that's what I think it is, I'm going to kill you."

"Jeez, wait until you see if first."

Jax pulled out a simple white gold ring with 3 small black diamonds in it.

"Mom went and got it for me. I told her that you needed something different. Black diamonds were her answer for that. If you don't like it I can get you something else." Jax said as he went down on one knee

"No Jax I love it." Eve said as tears came to her eyes

"So, will you marry me? Be my old lady?"

"Yes!" Eve said as Jax slipped the ring onto her hand

"There's 2 more parts too." Jax said as he pulled a file out of his cut

"What are those?" Eve asked as she wiped tears from her face

"Adoption papers. Wendy signed over all rights to Abel and I had Lowen get these together last week. All they need is your signature."

"Of course!"

"And here is the last part." Jax said as he handed Eve a folded piece of paper "Happy drew it for you. He said that he'd know what you wanted."

Eve unfolded the paper and reviled a drawing of a crow in flight. It wasn't like Gemma's or Lyla's. The crow looked like it was flying off of the paper straight to Eve. In the crow's claws was a chain that had an A, L, J and an anarchy symbol on it.

"The letters are your family. Hap didn't want to put everyone's initial in it." Jax laughed "We can change it if you want."

"No, Jax. Everything is perfect. I love it all."

"Hap said that he'll do it tomorrow morning if you want."

"Yeah and you'll be able to see if during the wedding. My dress doesn't cover where I want it."

"Better not be a tramp stamp and I hope that dress covers enough." Jax said as Eve pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Don't you worry about a thing."

* * *

><p>The next morning Eve left Jax with the kids and went over to the clubhouse so Hap could start. He was able to finish it by the time she had to go over to Ope's to help Lyla get ready and change into her dress. When Eve pulled into their drive way Ellie, Kenny and Piper were running around the yard.<p>

"You three need to go in and get cleaned up and changed please." Eve yelled to them

"Can I play with Layla?" Ellie asked

"She is just about to go down for a nap, but you can when she wakes up." Eve said as she walked into the house carrying Layla

"Ly? Where are you?" Eve yelled

"Bedroom!"

Eve walked into the room to see Lyla sitting at her vanity finishing up her makeup. Her dress was hanging on the closet door and Eve's was next to it.

"So, let me them!" Lyla said as she took Layla from Eve and laid her down in the middle of the bed

"See what?"

"Your crow and your ring, duh!"

"You can wait till I change to see it and I didn't wear my ring today. This is your's and Ope's day. Wait how do you know about those?"

"Ope. I know about the adoption too." Layla said was she handed Eve her dress.

"Jax is going to kill me for wearing this dress. Lyla you don't buy bridesmaid dresses at Frederick's of Hollywood." Eve said as she walked into the bathroom

"Well, I do and Jax is going to want to jump you as soon as he sees you. You'll be thanking me later." Lyla said as she touched up her makeup

"Yeah right, I just had a kid. I look like a whale in this." Eve said as she stepped out in the red mini. The chest had a key hole cut out and was embellished with a sort of black lace. The back was completely open and as Eve turned around her new tattoo was on full display.

"Oh my gosh, that is amazing!" Lyla said looking at Eve's crow

"It's still a bit red, but Hap said I would be fine tonight." Eve said as she spun in the mirror. The crow stretched across the top of her back, the tip of its wings came to the very edge of her shoulders, slightly wrapping around to the side of her arms.

"I still think I needed to lose more weight." Eve said as she slipped on her black platform pumps, they were her favorite pair of heels.

"I think the bride is supposed to be saying that." Lyla said as she stepped into the bathroom to change.

"Are you kidding me? You are a twig my friend." Eve laughed. "You look amazing Ly."

"You think?" Lyla said as she stepped out of the bathroom

"I know. Come on; let's go to your wedding!"

* * *

><p>As Jax stood at the altar next to his best friend, he watched as Kenny, Piper and his son walked towards them pulling his daughter in a wagon. He was so proud of Eve for doing such an amazing job with them while he was inside. Just then, he looked up to see Eve walking down the aisle towards him in a stunning red dress that was a bit short for his liking in public. He couldn't see the crow yet, but it seemed like everyone else could. Juice, the ever loving goof, yelled "finally". As Eve took her place opposite him, she turned and across her entire back was his crow. Happy had really out done himself on this one. The simple black crow stood out and the red letters seemed to complete the entire piece. As Lyla made her way up to Opie, Eve's smile grew wider and wider. Jax couldn't wait until it was them up here.<p>

Everyone had spent the last few hours dancing and drinking. Eve seemed to enjoy the wine a bit too much and was currently attempting to tango with Bobby, who was equally in the bag. Most of the guys had come up to him and asked if they could dance with her, even Juice. Clay later explained that it was because she was officially his old lady now and that came first to the guys. Some of the guys had just gone and dealt with the Russians and it seemed that everyone else was starting to file out. Just as Jax got up to collect Eve to head home, that old 3 Doors Down song from her senior prom came across the speakers.

"Jackson, I believe that this would be our song." Eve said as she ran up to him and pulled him out on the floor

"You pick this song out of all the songs in the world?" Jax teased

"Yes, this was playing when I fell in love with you."

"I love you too."

"Good, now twirl me." Eve laughed

"Yeah, I think it's about time we head home. Gemma has the kids and I haven't completely showed you how much I missed you."

"In that case, let's go home!"


	15. Landslide

**AN- This is short, but I really wanted to get something up today. Anywho as always please review and ask questions. OH! And if someone is really good with photoshop or whatever, I need a cover for this store and I am terrible at it. so please let me know if you are interested!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA or the song by Fleetwood Mac. I only own my ocs**

* * *

><p><em>Well, I've been afraid of changing<em>  
><em>'Cause I've built my life around you<em>  
><em>But time makes you bolder<em>  
><em>Children get older I'm getting older too<em>  
><em>Yes I'm getting older too, so<em>

_Landslide – Fleetwood Mac_

Things since the wedding has slowed down for Eve and Jax. They had fallen into a nice routine even though the guys were exploring a new gun pipe line through the Italians. Every morning Eve would head to the garage with the kids to work and Gemma, Phil, Tig or Kozik would watch them for her. Eve had yet to see Tara around town and neither had Jax. Clay and Tig had seen her at the diner the other day and she had said hello to them. It seemed that she was staying around Charming. Juice had done some digging and found out that she had moved into her father's old house and had a permanent place at St. Thomas.

Layla had been coughing a bit lately and because of her lung issues at birth Eve decieded that it would be best to take her to see her doctor. Abel stayed at the shop with Gemma while Eve and Jax took Layla to the doctor. After Eve asked the doctor every question she could think of, they found of that she just had a small cold and he put her on a low dose inhaler.

"I told you little bit was fine, Evie." Jax said as he held his daughter

"I know, but I worry."

"That's what makes you an amazing mother." Jax said as he kissed Eve

"I'm going to run down to the pharmacy and get this."

"Alright, we'll be right here." Jax said as Eve walked down the hallway

"Jax?"

Jax didn't need to turn around to know who had just called his name. He had lucked out so far and hadn't run into her yet.

"Hey Tara, how are you?" Jax asked as he continued to bounce Layla on his side

"Good, I've been back a few months and haven't seen you around yet. How are you?"

"Good. I have a family now. This is Layla, my daughter. But I heard that you've already met her and Abel."

"Yeah, I met your girlfriend too. Is she here?" Tara asked as she looked around

"She went down to get little bit's meds and we're engaged now." Jax said

"Oh, wow congrats." Tara said just as Eve returned

"Oh hello Dr. Knowles." Eve said with a fake smile which Tara returned

"It's Tara, please. I heard about the good news."

"Thank you. We're very happy." Eve said and Jax could hear that tone that Eve had picked up from being around Gemma too long

"Your daughter is beautiful by the way. She really looks like her daddy." Tara said as she tickled Layla's side

"Jax, Kip has had a long day." Eve said

"Evie…" Jax started

"Maybe she needs to go to the truck." Eve said not looking away from Tara

"Alright, we'll head down." Jax said as he walked away. He knew that Eve had to stand her ground with Tara.

"Do not touch my children."

"I'm not threatening you, Jenevieve Carmen La Morra. Took a look at your medical records and had a friend do a background check on you. I know a lot about you."

"What? That I grew up in foster care? That I've been arrested 3 times? What could you possibly know that this whole fucking town doesn't know?"

"I know that I am a surgeon and you are just a mechanic with an old lady complex."

"You know nothing about my life or what Jax and I have been though." Eve said with a glare. "I will not tell you again. Stay away from Jax and my family. "

"Afraid of some competition?" Tara laughed as Eve went to walk away

"What do you not understand? I will not hesitate to hurt you and that is a threat Tara Rachel Knowles. Oh and I will be Jenevieve Teller soon." Eve said as she continued to walk away

"Is she dead?" Jax laughed as Eve got into the truck

"She will be if she fucks with me again. Stupid bitch had someone run a background check on me and she went through my medical files."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jax asked surprised

"Why are you surprised by this? I told you she came back her for you."

"That wasn't the Tara that I knew, that's all." Jax said as he pulled into the lot

"That was how many years ago!" Eve said as she took Layla out of her car seat

"Evie I'm sorry!"

"She is threatening your family Jax!" Eve yelled

"Hey! What's going on?" Kozik asked as he walked up and took Layla from Eve

"Fucking higher than mighty doctor bitch!" Eve said as she walked towards the office

"Can you watch her for a minute man?" Jax asked as he walked after Eve

"Yeah no problem. I haven't spent any time with you lately have I?" Kozik said as he sat down at the picnic table with Layla

As Kozik looked at the little girl in his arms, he couldn't help but to search her face for any features that could be his. Her eyes and nose were all Eve. She had almost white blonde hair and pouty lips, both of which looked like him and Jax. He didn't want to put Eve though the emotions that came with them getting a DNA test. She was going to marry Jax and this should be their child. He knew that he would die not knowing whether Layla was his or not. Some nights, he would sit in his dorm and dwell on that. He had missed her the last few days while he was on a run and he hadn't been seeing as much of her now that everyone was back as it was, so Koz decided that he wasn't going to waste this time he had with her right now.

After arguing with Jax for 30 minutes about whether Tara was a threat to her family or not, he finally stormed off into the clubhouse. As Eve walked into the garage, she saw Layla in her car seat drinking her bottle. Kozik was under the hood of some old Chevy telling Layla about why those cars would run forever.

"Alright, you see this right here? This is why you can always depend on these cars. Got it little bit?" Koz said as he looked over to where he set her car seat "How's that bottle?"

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. Its iron rich formula, tastes like shit." Eve said as she walked up to them

"I wasn't going to." Koz laughed

"You miss her?"

"Yeah, I understand that Jax wants to get back what he missed, but I lose what I gained." Koz said as he put the wrench he was using down

"I'm sorry. I'll remember that."

"Jen, its fine."

"Not really Herman. How about I finish up this car and you and Kip spend the day together."

"I'd love it."

* * *

><p>Later that night Jax pulled into his drive to see that Eve was already home. He had to apologize to her. He should have listened to her because as he thought of Tara more, he did realize that she was quite different than she had been. She seemed colder and determined to get something. And he had a sneaking suspicion that it was him. When he walked in the door Eve was in the kitchen making Abel dinner while they danced around the kitchen.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey, baby. Tacos for dinner." Eve said as she twirled Abel

"Good. Evie, I'm sorry about earlier." Jax said as he walked up to Eve

"Jax, its fine."

"No, it isn't. You were right. She is threatening what we have here."

"She just makes me so mad."

"I know. Hey, where's Layla?" Jax asked looking around the kitchen

"Oh, she's with Kozik."

"Kozik?"

"Yeah, he missed spending time with her so they spent the day together." Eve said as she set Abel at the table with his dinner

"Evie, can he feed her and change her diapers?"

"Yes Jackson. He would take her all the time when you were gone. I am not fighting with you again today."

Just as Jax was about to say something else, Koz came in the back door with Layla on his hip.

"We're back." Koz said as he handed Layla to Eve

"What is she wearing?" Jax asked as he saw Layla with a black Rolling Stones onesie on

"I picked that up when I was on that run. Cute huh?"

"Eh, I think not Herman." Eve said as she took Layla to her room

"You don't mind me taking her every once and awhile, do you?" Koz asked Jax

"Nah, man." Jax said as he fed Abel

"Alright, I'm going to head out then. See you tomorrow."

"Did Koz take off already?" Eve asked as she came back into the kitchen

"Yeah."

"Jackson, do not start."

"You don't start."

"Fine, is Abel done eating?" Eve asked

"I think so."

Later that night Eve lay in bed next to Jax who was turned away from her. She was afraid that everything that had built in the last week was going to come crashing down soon. It would either be because of that bitch or Jax's jealously of Kozik and Layla.

"Jax, are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Worried too?"

"Yes."

"Everything is going to fall apart soon, isn't it?" Eve asked as Jax rolled over to face her

"No, Evie. I won't let it." Jax said as he pulled Eve into him.

"The only issue I really see is Tara. Koz shouldn't be."

"I know that and I will do better dealing with him and bit. And I will handle this shit with Tara. No one threatens us and gets away with it."

"Can I kill her?" Eve joked

"No one is going to die." Jax said as he kissed Eve

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"I know baby."


	16. True Love

**AN- Heres some fluff for everyone! And I am still on the look out for someone who can put together a cover for my story. I will return the favor in any way! please? And as always please review and ask quesitons. I really appreiciate it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything SOA. I only own my OCs**

* * *

><p><em>I wanna hug you<em>  
><em>I wanna wrap my hands around your neck<em>  
><em>You're an asshole but I love you<em>  
><em>And you make me so mad I ask myself<em>  
><em>Why I'm still here, or where could I go<em>  
><em>You're the only love I've ever known<em>  
><em>But I hate you, I really hate you,<em>  
><em>So much, I think it must be<em>  
><em>True love, true love<em>  
><em>It must be true love<em>  
><em>Pink – True Love<em>

Things for Eve and Jax had been hard the last 2 weeks. Everyone around them could feel the tension when both of them were in the room. Gemma was the one to bring it up though.

"So, what's going on with you and Evie?" Gemma asked Jax as he was working on a car one morning

"Nothing, we're fine and the kids are fine."

"Bullshit."

"Mind your own business, mom." Jax said as he walked away

"If this has to do with that fucking doctor…" Gemma started

"No. I haven't seen her for 2 weeks. Has nothing to do with Kozik either."

"You fix this shit. It isn't just you and her anymore."

"I was never just me and her! There's always someone in our shit. You, Kozik, Wendy even fucking Hap and Juice! Anytime we have an issue it turns into everyone's business." Jax said as he got on his bike

Just as Jax pulled out of the lot, Eve pulled in. Gemma walked up to the truck to help Eve with the kids. She didn't look alright. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she had no makeup on, which wasn't too out of the norm. She had on an old grey SAMCRO shirt that was cut into a crop top and black running shorts and flip flops. Since Layla was born Eve had been dressing more put together and she had on heels almost every day.

"What are you wearing?" Gemma asked as she took Layla from Eve

"Clothes." Eve said as she went into the office

"What happened to trying to look more like a grown up?"

"It's 90 degrees out and I want to work on the trans am a bit with Hap today. I'm trying to stay cool." Eve said as she slipped on her TM shirt

"You and I need to go somewhere first."

"Jax just left and there's no one here to watch the babies." Eve said as she walked into the garage

"I'll watch em." Happy said from the next bay

"You?" Gem asked

"He's watched them before. Layla loves him." Eve said to Gemma with a look "You sure Hap?"

"Yeah, I gota teach Abel how to use a knife." Hap said as he took Layla from Gemma

"Not funny." Gemma said as she and Eve left the garage

They got into Gemma's caddy and drove downtown. They pulled into the diner parking lot and just sat there.

"Why are we sitting here Gem?"

"We're waiting for someone and I wanted to talk to you without others around. This shit between you and Jax needs to end." Gemma said as she looked out the window

"Things are fine between us."

"They are not. I will handle this shit with that doctor. You and Jax have a family now and that ring on your finger proves that."

Eve looked down at the ring that Jax gave her. Tear came to her eyes as she thought of the way they avoided each other the past 2 weeks.

"And that crow on your back means more than that ring ever will."

"Does she have a crow?"

"Yeah and so does Wendy, generic fucking crows. Yours means something. He had Happy draw that for you and you alone. Those bitches got something off of Freddy's wall."

"Why do I have a feeling that we're sitting here waiting for her."

"Because we are. I'm going to handle this shit." Gemma said as she got out of the car "You gonna watch or what?"

"Yeah, you'll need a witness if things get bloody anyways." Eve said as she got out of the car also

They went into the diner and sat in one of the back booths. They only had to wait for about 5 minutes before Tara walked in and sat a few booths away.

"She comes here every day for lunch." Gem said to Eve

"Think she saw us?"

"I know she saw us." Gemma said as she got up and went to Tara's booth

"Gemma." Tara said as Gem sat down

" ."

"I was wondering when you were going to pounce." Tara said as the waitress walked over with her usual

"I'm just protecting what's mine."

"I don't see how your grown son's business is your concern."

"Do you see that woman over there?" Gemma said pointing at Eve "She has been through more shit in her life than you can imagine. She finally has the family that she deserves and you are not going to screw that up."

"I'm not here for Jax."

"I'm not an idiot and I have a problem believing you came back here just for some position at a small community hospital."

"You don't know me anymore Gemma."

"No, but I know your kind. This is going to be my only warning. Stay away from them."

"She already threatened me. I'm not afraid of her or you."

"You remember Happy right? Well, they're really close and he pretty much taught her every sick thing he knows. I would be shaking in my knock off boots if I were you." Gemma said as she walked back to the booth

"So?" Eve asked as Gemma got back to their booth

"I wouldn't worry about her anymore baby girl. I kinda told her that you were as sick as Happy."

"I kinda am. Well according to Clay." Eve laughed as they past Tara's table, who was staring at Eve "And to think I look 10 times better than you ever will and I had a kid 9 months ago."

"That's my baby." Gemma said as they left the diner and went back to the shop

* * *

><p>Jax returned to the shop fully intending on apologizing to both Evie and his mother. He saw that his truck was still in the lot so Evie had to be here somewhere. He looked in the garage where he figured she would be since the Trans am was on the lift.<p>

"Hey, where are Evie and Abel?" Jax asked Happy who was playing with Layla on the pool table when he walked into the clubhouse

"Evie went somewhere with Gem, asked me to watch the kids. Juice had Abel." Hap said as he handed Layla her stuffed rabbit

"Hey, Eve back yet?" Juice said as he walked into the room with Abel who was now sporting a new haircut

"What did you do to my kid?!" Jax yelled as he saw the mohawk or more of a faux hawk that Abel now had.

"He kept hitting me in the head when we were playing with his cars and then hitting himself in the head. I thought that it meant he liked my hair.

"He's 1 and a half." Jax said as Happy laughed

"Hey, where is everyone?" Eve said as she and Gemma walked into the clubhouse

"Look at what your idiot brother did to our son!" Jax said as he took Abel from Juice

"Aww! I think it's kinda cute." Eve said

"I am going to kill you." Gem said

"Eve, can I talk to you in the dorm?" Jax asked

"Yeah, come on."

They went into the room and Eve sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry about these past weeks. I haven't been treating you the way I should." Jax said as he knelt in front of Eve

"No, I'm sorry. I've been a paranoid jealous bitch."

"Let's just forget about it."

"Alright. Hey, where were you going before?"

"I went to go see if I could find Tara and tell her to stay away." Jax said as he stood up "And I have a feeling that's where you and mom were."

"Yeah, but your mother did all the talking." Eve laughed

"I don't know what else to say or do to prove that you're the one for me." Jax said as he pulled Eve up from the bed

"Marry me."

"I plan on it baby."

"No, today." Eve said as she placed Jax's face between her hands

"Evie have you lost your mind?" Jax said as he kissed her

"Come on; let's just go to city hall."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Eve said as she pulled Jax to the door

"Mom, can you put a party together real quick?" Jax asked as they entered the main room

"I think so. Why?"

"There's going to be a wedding." Jax said

"Whose?" Juice asked

"Ours." Eve said

"What?" Gemma asked with wide eyes

"Juice, call everyone. Tell them to meet us at city hall in an hour." Jax said as he took Layla from Happy

"Are you bat shit crazy?!" Gemma yelled

"Gemma, this is what we want to do." Eve explained

"Fine, give me the kids. I'll call Lyla and have her meet you at the house." Gem said as she walked out of the room with Layla in her arms and Abel following.

* * *

><p>Lyla returned the favor and helped Eve get ready for her wedding. Since it was last minute, Eve didn't have a dress. She wore a white halter top and black leather leggings with her black studded boots. She straightened her hair and wore little makeup. By the time they got to city hall everyone else was there. Gemma had changed the kid's clothes and they were both now sporting jeans and SOA t-shirts. Jax had put his blue flannel on under his cut. Everyone was crowded in the small court room.<p>

As Eve walked into the room, Kozik and Tig came up to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tig asked her

"Yeah, we just want to make sure that you're happy." Koz added

"I'm positive guys. I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't." Eve said as she kissed them both on the cheek and went up to stand next to Jax

"Alright let's get this thing started. I have a dinner date in an hour." The judge said as he walked up to the couple. "Now, do you Jackson Nathanial Teller take Jenevieve Carmen La Morra to be your wife?"

"I do" Jax said as he smiled at Eve

"Do you Jenevieve take Jackson to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Now by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The judge finished

Jax took Eve's face into his hand and kissed her. Everyone cheered as Jax picked Eve up into his arms and carried her outside to his bike.

"Party at the clubhouse!" Jax yelled as he and Eve pulled away


	17. The Great Escape

**AN- This is just a filler of sorts so that I could fit some of the plot from season 4 in. Anyways please review and ask any questions. Still on a look out for someone who would be willing to make me a cover picture for this story. So just let me know if you would please. And I am working on the next story in this series. It won't be up for a month or so though**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA or the song by Pink. I only own my OCs**

* * *

><p><em>I won't let you make the great escape,<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna watch you checkin outta this place<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna lose you<em>  
><em>Cause the passion and pain<em>  
><em>Are gonna keep you alive someday<em>  
><em>They're gonna keep you alive someday<em>

_Oh, Terrified of the dark, but not if you go with me_  
><em>And I don't need a pill to make me numb<em>  
><em>And I wrote the book on runnin',<em>  
><em>But that chapter of my life will soon be done<em>

_Pink - The Great Escape_

The party was in full swing. The kids had all gone to Gemma's with Neeta and not even 5 minutes after that the crow eaters swooped in. It may have been a wedding reception, but a party was a party. Jax and Eve had already cut the small red velvet cake Lyla picked up at the corner store and had their first dance to that old 3 Doors Down song.

"You sure you're alright with the sluts being here?" Gemma asked Eve who was at the bar doing shots with Happy

"I'm fine with it. This is a party so let the boys party." Eve laughed

"You're drunk." Gemma laughed as she took the shot Eve was about to take

"So is your son." Eve said as she looked over to where Jax and Opie were playing pool and singing an old Johnny Cash song that was coming across the speakers

"I'm leaving soon. So I just wanted to say how happy I am for you two." Gemma said as she hugged Eve

"Love you Gem."

"You too baby girl." Gemma said as she walked away

"How about we change this music up a bit." Eve said to Phil who was behind the bar

"I know what that means." Jax said as he came up behind Eve and wrapped his arms around her. "Put in the yellow cd that's back there."

"No. Phil don't." Juice said

"Why? What's on it?" Miles asked

"It's a bunch of old Southern rock and classic rock shit." Jax laughed

"I order you not to play that cd." Juice said to the prospects

"Do it." Eve said "My wedding."

Phil put in the cd and Lynyrd Skynyrd's That Smell came blaring out of the speakers. Eve pulled Jax out to the floor to dance.

"Evie's drunk." Tig said as he came up to the bar

"Was it the music or the dancing?" Juice laughed

"Damn music."

"I thought I tossed that cd like 4 years ago." Clay said joining them

"She made multiple copies." Hap said taking a shot with Juice

"You know that your friends are over there making fun of me." Eve said as she danced

"I'm pretty sure they're your friends too." Jax said as he pulled Eve closer to him

"Come outside with me." Eve said as she pulled Jax to the door

"Why?"

"Oh you know." Eve laughed

As they headed out the door, they noticed that the majority of the crowd had come outside to escape the smoke filled bar.

"This way." Jax said as he moved to the back of the clubhouse

"Last time I was back here with you your mother caught us getting high."

"She was pissed too. You were only 16."

"I had only just moved here a month before. Of course she was pissed, you corrupted me." Eve said as she put her arms around Jax's neck

"I recall it being your weed." Jax said as he kissed Eve. Things got heavier and soon Eve was up against the wall with her legs around Jax's waist.

Back in the clubhouse everyone started to notice that the newlyweds were missing.

"Ope, where's Evie?" Lyla asked as she looked around

"Last I saw her and Jax were grinding on the dance floor." Opie laughed

"I saw them go outside like 10 minutes ago." Kozik said paying more attention to the red head on his lap

"Yeah, they were heading around the clubhouse." Bobby said

"Well, I got her a makeshift bouquet to throw and I wanted her to do it before she was too fucked up." Lyla said hold a hand of fake flowers

"I'll get her." Juice said as he got up from the bar

"I'll come with you." Tig said

"What is this? You need a search party to go around to the back of the clubhouse?" Bobby asked

"Yes. Juicey boy is afraid of the dark." Tig laughed

"Am not." Juice said

"Are too." Kozik and Happy both said

"I can't fucking see." Tig said as they headed out of the clubhouse and rounded the corner to the other side.

"Here, I have a flashlight." Juice said as he turned on the small light

"I don't see them. Maybe they aren't back here." Tig said just as Juice raised the light that illuminated Jax's ass.

"Aw man! I didn't need to see that." Juice yelled

"Then go the fuck away!" Eve yelled at them

"The fuck?" Jax said noticing that Eve wasn't talking to him "Go away!"

"We're going!" Tig yelled back

"Did you find them?" Lyla asked and the two got back to the bar

"Yeah." Juice said as he grabbed the bottle of Jack Ope was holding

"She's busy." Tig said "Very busy."

"They were fucking, weren't they?" Chibs asked

"Unfortunately." Juice said

"Ain't nothing you never seen Juicy boy." Chibs laughed

"Hey, No one is allowed to bring that shit up! And I have never seen Jax's pasty ass before." Juice said as he walked away

"What are you talking about" Lyla asked

"Evie lost her virginity to Juice when he was a prospect." Opie laughed

"We're not supposed to say anything about it. Them being basically brother and sister now" Bobby added

"An' because Evie was only 17." Chibs also added

"Oh, I won't say anything." Lyla said as she walked away

"Look it's the love birds now." Tig laughed

"Shut up." Jax said as he took the bottle of Jameson from Chibs and took a shot before giving it to Eve

"This is our party and we can do what we want." Eve added

"Well, your brother is traumatized." Opie said to Eve

"Oh whatever, we've all seen him naked pasted out on the pool table. I bet that's where he ends up tonight." Eve laughed

"Yeah well let's just continue this party." Jax said pulled Eve into him

* * *

><p>Eve woke up in Jax's old dorm room to her cell phone ringing. Jax was snoring loudly next to her with a tight grip around her waist.<p>

"Seriously Gem? It's like really early." Eve said into the phone

"It's 1 pm baby girl." Gem laughed. "I'm in the office and I need you to do me a favor and take Unser to his cancer treatment in an hour please."

"I feel like I got ran over by a Mack truck." Eve groaned

"Abel is at Ope's playing with Kenny and Piper. Layla's in the office with me if you want to take her with you."

"Alright, I'll be right out." Eve said as she snapped her phone shut

"What ma want?" Jax asked

"For me to take Unser to the doctor."

"Aren't we on our honeymoon?" Jax laughed

"Yeah right." Eve said as she walked into the bathroom

"I really appreciate this Eve; I know you're on your honeymoon and all." Unser said as they walked through

"Don't worry about it." Eve said shifting Layla to her other hip

"She's growing like a weed."

"I know, it gets harder to carry her every day."

"Alright, I'll be out in about an hour." Unser said as he walked into the room

"Eve?" Someone said from behind her and she prayed that it wasn't Tara. When she turned around she was surprised who she saw

"Wendy? What are you doing here?" Eve asked. She and Wendy didn't have a bad relationship until Abel's birth.

"I went back to school and now I'm a substance abuse counselor and we do some work here with patients."

"Really? That's good. You look a ton better."

"Thanks, I have one year clean. Who's this? You and Kozik finally settle down? She looks so much like him"

"This is Layla Kip and no me and Koz didn't settle down." Eve said

"But you got a crow. I could see it through your shirt and I think that's a wedding ring."

"I did settle down, just wasn't Koz." Eve laughed. "Jax and I got married, Layla is his."

"Oh wow. So did you adopt Abel?" Wendy asked

"You signed all rights away. Jax had the lawyer get things set up."

"I know. I just didn't know you did."

"Do you want to see a picture of him?" Eve asked as she got out her phone and showed her a picture of the four of them after the wedding

"He's so big and he has a mohawk!"

"Yeah, that was Juice's doing." Eve laughed

"You all look so happy." Wendy said as she handed Eve her phone back

"Do you have a mailing address? I could send you pictures or whatever."

"Jax wouldn't like that."

"Jax doesn't have to know. One mother to another."

"Really? Thank you." Wendy said as she scribbled down her address

"I don't hate you Wendy. I wanted to help you."

"I know and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. I have to go. Thank you and take care of that family Evie."

"I will." Eve said as she hugged Wendy before she left

"Hey, wasn't that…" Unser started

"Don't say anything to anyone." Eve said as they started down the hallway

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Jax and Eve's honeymoon was actually 2 days at Piney's Cabin without the kids, but that didn't mean that everyone didn't randomly show up.<p>

"Chibs is here." Eve said as she walked into the bedroom with coffee for Jax

"You think that they would let us have one more day since everyone showed up here all weekend." Jax said pulling on pants

"He said that he needs to talk to both of us about something." Eve said as she sipped her own coffee

Jax walked into the main room to see Chibs sitting on the couch. "Whats going on man?"

"It's bout Juice." Chibs said as he hung his head

"What happened?" Eve asked as she started to panic

"This have to do with why he keeps disappearing?" Jax asked

"Yeah, Tiggy and I found him out on Oswald's back roads. He said that he got clothes lined by one of those security wires."

"Those things are all over out there." Eve said

"He had a bad bruise around his neck." Chibs added

"Like all the way around?" Eve asked

"Yeah, love."

"You don't think…" Jax started

"I do. I confronted him bout it."

"Why?" Eve asked as tears began to well up in her eyes

"Just getting out and then that shit with the Russians." Chibs said

"Clay can't find out." Jax stated

"Oh fuck Clay!" Eve yelled as tears poured down her face "My best friend just tried to off himself! I have to go find him."

"We need to stop and think about what needs to be done Evie." Jax said

"What needs to be done is getting help for Juice!" Evie said as she grabbed her pre pay and headed for the door

"Evie! Hang on! We'll all leave in a minute." Jax said

"Come on love, sit down and calm down before we go." Chibs said as he guided Eve back to the couch

"Okay, Evie. You go to him first. He's your brother and seems to listen to you more than anyone." Jax said as he paced in front of Chibs and Eve

"Alright. Where do you think he is?" She asked Chibs

"Either at the clubhouse or out at the barn." Chibs said as he stood up "I'll head to the clubhouse now and let you know." He said as he went to the door

"Thank you." Eve said as she hugged him

"No problem love."

"What are we going to do?" Eve asked Jax

"You are going to find your brother and talk some sense into him." Jax said as he slipped on his cut and sneakers

"Alright, take me to the house and I'll drive over to where ever he is." Eve said as she pulled her beanie onto her head and pulled her boots on

"Let's go"

* * *

><p>Chibs had called her and let her know that he must be at the barn because he wasn't at the clubhouse. Eve pulled up and saw that Juice's bike was the only one there. As she placed the truck in park, she opened her purse and looked at the pill bottle that seemed to stare back up at her. She pulled it out and popped one into her mouth and dry swallowed it. Just then Juice stepped out of the barn with his head hung low.<p>

"Hey, big brother." Eve said as she walked up to him

"Hey."

"So, Chibs came to visit me and Jax at the cabin." Eve said as she sat down on a log

"Fuck. Evie, I'm sorry…" Juice started

"Don't apologize."

"I just… I don't know." Juice said as he sat down next to her

"How could you even think about leaving us, me?" Eve said as the tears started again "I'm being selfish, but you're my best friend and I need you."

"Evie, don't cry." Juice said as he pulled Eve into him "I killed someone last week."

"And killing yourself makes that better?"

"No." Juice said as he started to cry also "You don't understand."

Eve stood up and got her purse out of the truck and handed Juice the pill bottle.

"Valium? Why do you have these?" Juice asked

"Xanax too. I've been taking them since I stopped breast feeding Layla. I get them from a clinic in Bakersfield when I go see Hap's mom. They don't ask any questions, just write the script."

"Jax know?"

"No and I think I have a problem with them. So this is what we're going to do. You're going to get help and I'm going to throw these in the creek." Eve said smiling through the tears

"I can't go to a shrink."

"Yes, you can and if either one of us is having problems then we come to each other. Okay?"

"Alright, I promise." Juice said hugging Eve

"Me too."


	18. Baby

**AN- I know I screw with the timeline a lot, but hey this is my SOA world. Anyways please review and favorite. I really enjoy hearing what you all think of my story. And I gave everyone a treat and you get a glimpse into my next story**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA or the song by Jason Aldean. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><em>But when she says baby,<em>  
><em>Oh no matter what comes ain't goin' nowhere she runs her fingers through my hair and saves me.<em>  
><em>Yeah that look in her eyes got me comin' alive and drivin' me a good kinda crazy<em>  
><em>When she says baby.<em>  
><em>Oh when she says baby.<em>

_But when she says baby – Jason Aldean_

"Mom, wake up. We have to be at the clubhouse in like 20 minutes." Eve heard as she was napping on the couch at her and Jax's house. When she opened her eyes, a young woman with waist length light blonde hair and heavy makeup was standing above her.

"Abel and Whiskey are already in Oak town. We won't be there when they pull in if we don't leave now." The girl said again. She was dressed in tight white pants and a black tank top and red heels like Eve's favorite pair. She also had numerous tattoos that Eve could see peeking out from her shirt on her stomach and shoulders.

"Layla?" Eve finally asked

"No, it's the boogeyman. Come on!" She said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the door

Layla drove them to the clubhouse that seemed the same until Eve looked around for a familiar face which she couldn't find.

"Where's Jax?" Eve asked as they stepped out of the car

"Dad's inside probably, you know him and Abel aren't getting along." Layla said to her mother

"Tig? Clay? Juice? Ope? Koz? Where is everybody?" Eve said as she panicked

"Mom, what's going on with you? Grandpa Tigger and Uncle Juice are inside till next month. Grandpa Boo and Uncle Ope died like 11 years ago. You were there when it happened." Layla said as she looked at her mother. "Look here they come."

Eve watched as two men rode in and pulled into the line of bikes. Nomad ran along the bottom of their cuts and you could tell that they had been on the road awhile. They pulled their helmet off and Eve knew right away which one was her son. His hair was long and shaggy, just like Jax's had been before he went inside, but it was slightly darker. He smiled as he hugged his sister and spun her around. He then came up the Eve and hugged her.

"Hey mom."

"Abey." Eve said as she hugged him back

"You haven't called me that since I was 13. What's going on with you?" Abel laughed

"It's just you and Layla are so big! And you're both covered in tattoos and…" Eve said as she started to cry

"Mom, calm down. Let's go inside." Abel said as he directed his mother to the clubhouse

Eve entered the clubhouse and once again everything looked the same except for all of the new faces.

"Daddy, fix mom." Layla said as Jax walked up. He pretty much looked the same except his hair was now slicked back; he had aged in his face and the president patch on his leather.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" Jax said as he kissed Eve

"Nothing, it's just the babies are so big."

"That's how they're supposed to look when they're 23 and 25." Jax laughed and then turned to Abel "Abel, good ride in from Idaho?"

"It was Colorado and yeah, it was fine." Abel said as he set his jaw just like his father did

"I'm going to find Grandma and the babies. You coming Abe?" Layla said as she walked down the hall

"Babies?" Eve asked

"Yeah, your grandsons." Abel said as he eyed his mother as he walked away with his sister

"Evie, wake up." Jax said as he started to fade from in front of Eve "Wake up baby."

Jax stood above Evie who was sleeping on the couch at the clubhouse.

"Baby, wake up."

"Where's Abel and Kip?" Eve said as she jumped up

"With Gem." Jax said

"Where's Opie and Clay?!"

"At the warehouse with Hap. What's gotten into you?"

"It was a dream, Oh god." Eve said as she took a breath "I had a dream that the kids were all grown up and Abel was nomad and Layla was a mom and Ope and Clay were gone."

"It's alright; you just had a bad dream." Jax said as he hugged his wife

"Hey, what's up?" Koz said as he walked up

"Evie had a bad dream." Jax laughed

"Shut up Jackson." Eve said as she punched Jax in his arm

"Actually isn't that like the 3rd one you've had in the last 2 days?" Koz asked

"Maybe." Eve said glaring at Kozik

"Why didn't you say anything to me when I asked you why you were up all night?" Jax asked as he crossed his arms and looked at Eve

"I am not a child Teller and thanks a lot Kozik." Eve said as she walked out of the clubhouse

"She tells you about them?" Jax asked Kozik

"Yeah, it's either bout one of us dying or the kids getting kidnapped."

"So, this last one was different?"

"Yeah, something's been up with her the last week." Koz added

Jax knew that some of it was from her learning that her best friend had attempted to kill himself, but she seemed increasingly distant. This was not the time for Eve to be pulling herself away either. Things with the Italians weren't going as planned and they had made remarks about club family and knowing about everyone.

"When are you taking bit for the day?" Jax asked Kozik effectively changing the subject so that Juice's secret wouldn't slip

"Probably tomorrow since its Sunday if that's alright with you."

"Yeah man no problem. Just trying to see when I can get Eve alone for a day and talk this shit out with her. Let her know about the Italians."

"Yeah, that would be good." Koz said as Jax nodded and walked out to the lot

Kozik sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Ya know, Pooh bear looks more like you." Tig said as he sat down next to his one time friend

"Doesn't matter though."

"Might not." Tig shrugged

"What do you want?"

"Shit is going to blow up with the Italians soon."

"Yeah I know. Jax and I were just talking about it."

"If you love Pooh and Evie then you will get them the fuck out of here."

"And how exactly do I do that?"

"Talked to Hap about it already and they have no clue about his mom and aunt. Take them down there for a few days plus we're going to take that gun shipment there anyways." Tig said as he stood up

"What about Jax? He'll kill us if we do this without asking him first. She's his old lady and wife."

"Nah, I got Gemma on board with this already." Tig said as he walked out to the lot

He was right though. If things with the Italians finally came to a head like everyone suspected then everyone's family would be in the line of fire. The Italians had no heart and would kill to harm them even if that meant women and children.

* * *

><p>Jax went home that night after church with a ton of shit on his mind. Italians wanted to start a war and now Clay set up a new deal with the Mayans and some fucking cartel. Happy and Koz were going down to Bakersfield in the morning to stash the guns that the Italians wanted back while he and Clay went to me with the cartel. When Jax walked in the house, Eve was asleep on the couch with both of the kids.<p>

"Hey, Evie." Jax said as he gently shook her

"Hey did you just get home?" Eve asked as Jax picked Layla up while she grabbed Abel and put them to bed

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about some things."

"Me too."

"You first." Jax said as he stepped out of Layla's room

"I'm going to Bakersfield with the kids tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Kozik said that shit with the Italians is going to blow up and that we shouldn't be around for it."

"Kozik? You're listening to him now?"

"I'm doing what I feel I need to do. I'm going to stay with Hap's mom and aunt."

"Whatever is going on with you lately needs to stop."

"You know that couch sure has your name all over it." Eve said as she walked into the bedroom

The next morning Happy pulled up to Jax's just as he was leaving.

"Vp." Hap said as he went to walk into the house

"You all need to remember that she is my old lady first." Jax said as he got on his bike and pulled out of the driveway

"Morning." Eve said as Hap walked into the kitchen

"Old man pissed."

"Yeah I know. Bacon or sausage?"

"Both. You and the kids are going to be safer there. Gemma and Lyla are going to the cabin."

"I know I talked to Lyla this morning." She said as she handed Happy a plate and turned to finish feeding the kids

"She's really starting to look more like you." Hap said as he started helping feed Layla

"No, she looks more like a Kozik than a Teller and she definitely doesn't look like a La Morra."

"He loves her."

"I know, but Jax is her daddy no matter what and that's how it should be. He is my husband Happy, and I love him with my entire being."

"Alright, Let's get going." Hap said as he picked Layla up

"You'd make a great dad." Eve laughed

"Shut up and get in the car."

* * *

><p>Kozik and Miles joined Hap as they passed the clubhouse and followed her, the kids and the dog. When they got to Hap's mom's house she was outside waiting for them.<p>

"Evie, hand that little one over right now." Happy's mom Anna said as Eve handed Layla over

"How are you feeling?" Eve asked as she chained blue to the side of the house

"Better everyday baby girl. Dominic and Tessa are inside." Anna said referring to Hap's aunt and nephew

"I'll take Abel inside to play with him." Eve said as she went into the house

"Hi, baby." Anna said to Hap

"Hey, mom." Hap said as he unlocked the back of the truck Miles drove down

"Herman, take your little one. I'm going to go get some veggies from Vivica."

"But she's not…" Koz started

"Just take her inside." Hap said from the truck

Later that day, Abel, Dominic and Miles were in the kitchen making pancakes while Eve talked to Anna and Tessa.

"So, let us see the ring and the tattoo." Tessa said as she bounced Layla on her knee

"Looks like my baby's work." Anna said as Eve turned around and took off Jax's flannel she was wearing

"Of course it is." Eve laughed

"Fuck! Kozik let some fucking kids get away with the cargo!" Hap yelled as he came into the house with a dazed Kozik behind him

"I'm sorry." Koz said as he sat down and let Anna look at his head

"Just shut up!" Hap said to his friend

"I'll call Jax." Miles said

About an hour later the guys showed up at the house

"You fucking idiot!" Jax yelled as he lunged at Koz

"It was an accident." Koz said

"Only one place to move cargo like that." Hap said

"Vivica." Evie said from the front door

"Stay out of this Eve." Jax said

"If we want to get them back and she has them, I'm the only one she'll deal with." Eve said

"She's right." Hap said

"Let's go then." Tig said as he handed Eve his helmet

"I don't like this." Jax said as Eve got on the back of Tig's bike

"Sorry." That was all Eve said as they pulled away

* * *

><p>"Jenevieve!?" Vivica yelled as Eve and the guys walked up<p>

"Hey, mama." Eve said as she hugged the women. "Luther, Vandross what's up?"

"How are you? I haven't seen or heard from you in a long time."

"Good, married and I have 2 kids."

"So what is going on?" Vivica asked as she looked at the bikers surrounding Eve

"This is Jax, my husband."

"Hello."

"What do you all need?"

"We think that some of our cargo may have made its way into your hands. Guns." Jax said

"No. IPods, TVs those are what I have. Guns are dirty business."

"One of the many things I learned from living with you that year was that Luther and Vandross will do anything for their mama." Eve said walking up to the bigger of the two men

"Mama, I swear we don't have them." One said

"I beg to differ." Kozik said walking up to the group with a wad of cash. "Found the baby gangster a few blocks away. They said that they sold them to you."

"Luther?" Vivica asked

"We're sorry mama." He said

"Give these men their guns back now!" She yelled

"We're had a truck all picked out for you, mama. A red one." Vandross said

"You stupid idiots! Here, Jenevieve. A wedding present." Vivica said as she handed Eve a few hundred from the stack Koz returned

"Thank you. I'll come by sometime with the kids." Eve said as she hugged Vivica

"how do you know them?" Jax asked

"Spent a year here when I was 12." Eve said as they got back to Anna's house

"I gota go to the meeting with Clay."

"Yeah, I'll be here."

"Miles and Phil are staying"

"Alright." Eve said as Jax started to walk away. "Hey! I love you baby."

"I love you too Evie."


	19. Never Met

**AN- As always read and review! Thank you so much for the continued support!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own SOA or the song by Flogging Molly. I only own my OCs**

* * *

><p><em>A boy with no companion<em>  
><em>Lost for baby blue<em>  
><em>Words more then mean it<em>  
><em>When they count for one like you<em>  
><em>Love is here any cloud in the sky<em>  
><em>Would you be my flushing bride?<em>  
><em>I don't think so<em>  
><em>But I never met a girl like<em>  
><em>I never met a girl like<em>  
><em>I never met a girl like<em>  
><em>I never met a girl like you before<em>

_Never met a girl like you before –Flogging Molly_

Eve and the kids had been at Happy's mom's house for 3 days before Jax called her. Sure, Hap, Juice and Chibs had been by to check on them. But the problem was that her husband and their father hadn't called. Eve knew that something was going on with him and Clay and that it was taking up all the space in his head. Chibs said something to her about an important vote, but that she had to ask Jax.

"What wrong?" little 4 year old Dominic asked Eve

"Nothing Dom. Evie's just tired." She smiled at the boy who at times seemed to share his uncle's stoic nature

"Hey." Jax said as he and Happy walked into the kitchen

"Hi."

"We need to talk." Jax said as he headed towards the back door

"Yeah." Eve said as she followed him

"Chibs told you about the vote?"

"Yeah, he said that I had to ask you about it though."

"Clay got us in bed with a cartel." Jax started

"Drugs?"

"Yeah, coke. We won't sell, just hauling from Arizona to up here."

"How the fuck did that pass?" Eve demanded "Hap, Kozik, and Juice. They would never go for that."

"Kozik went with me and Clay."

"He's was a junkie."

"I know."

"Wait, you voted this in?" Eve asked

"I had to and I'll explain it all."

"Cartels kill families! Are your children and I going to have to hide in Bakersfield forever?" Eve yelled

"I did this for us!" Jax yelled as he pulled Eve further away from the house "We can get out of here. Clay is going to let me out. All I had to do was back this."

"Out of where? Charming? The club?"

"Yes."

"I won't go. This is my family, my brothers and the closest thing that I've ever had to a father."

"I'm doing this to protect us. We won't have to worry about which enemy of the week is trying to go after us."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you not see that bruise around my best friend's neck? I will not leave him or Gemma or Happy or Tig!" Eve said as tears came down her face

"This discussion is done for now." Jax said as he pulled Eve into him

"I can't leave everyone and I won't take my children away from their family."

"Let's just go home and we'll talk about it later." Jax said as he guided Eve back into the house

"All good?" Happy asked

"Yeah, we'll be alright." Eve said as she started getting the kids things together

"You're going?" Dominic asked pulling on Eve's shorts

"Yeah, I'll be back soon though." Eve said as she leaned down to the boy's level

"Can Abel stay?" He asked

"No, baby he has to come too."

"Okay."

"Dom go say bye." Hap said to his nephew

"Okay." He said as he left the room

"We'll follow you and the kids back to Charming." Jax said as they walked out the door

"Grab the dog." Eve said

"I was hoping you'd forget about him." Jax laughed

"Dog!" Abel yelled from Jax's arms

"Yeah, like Abey would let anyone forget about Blue." Eve laughed

* * *

><p>When they got back to the lot, Gemma came out to the truck and grabbed the kids to take them inside while Eve hooked Blue to his chain.<p>

"We have to go meet with Romeo. I'll call you when we're on our way back." Jax said pulling Eve into him

"Alright, be careful." Eve said as she kissed him

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said back as Jax, Clay and Tig went to leave

"Hey, come into the clubhouse and get this list of shit the guys need." Gemma demanded

"Yes, mother." Eve quipped back

"I'll watch the kids and that thing while you go to the store."

"Alright." Eve said as she took the list and kissed the kids goodbye

Eve went into the market and grabbed the usual things like food and toiletries that were on the list. She then went back and got things that she knew the guys needed like Happy who needed condoms because he was a cheap bastard and Bobby who needed socks because he would wear old ones until they were transparent. As Eve made her way to the check out, she noticed a tall thin man had been following her through the aisles, even when she went down the tampon aisle. She paid for everything and went to the truck and started to load things when the man walked up to her.

"Let me give you a hand miss." He said taking one of the bags and setting it into the bed

"Oh, no thank you. I've got it." Eve said as she sensed something off about him

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, Officer Horowitz Sanwa Sheriffs." He said as he extended his hand

"Eve Teller."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well, thank you for the help." Eve said as she climbed into the truck

"You are very welcome. See you around."

"Yeah." Eve said as she pulled from the curb

Lieutenant Eli Roosevelt stood across the street watching Lincoln Potter introduce himself to Eve Teller, but not as assistant US attorney. Roosevelt could tell that Eve was uncomfortable around the man and tore out of the parking spot as soon as she could. He knew that Potter was going to try to use her for his RICO case also. He saw her picture next to Juice's. He knew that they were close and that maybe Juice had told his "sister" what was really going on. When Roosevelt saw that Eve made another stop at his wife's new flower shop, he decided that he would have a chat with the young women.

"Ms. La Mora." Roosevelt said as he walked into the shop. His wife as at the counter telling Eve about the different tiers of donations to save the gardens

"It's Mrs. Teller now, Lieutenant." Eve said as she turned around

"That's right! I forgot about the little wedding a few weeks ago."

"Eli." His wife warned him

"Why don't you come down to the station real quick?" He said

"I can't. I have to take these lilies to Gemma and bring the guys their things I got at the store." Eve said as she started towards the door. "Oh, thank you Rita. Gemma or I will be by later with that donation"

"It's about your brother." Roosevelt said as he followed her out the door

"What about him?" Eve said as she spun around on her heels

"Has he told you where he's been disappearing?"

"Nope. If he had some civilian ass on the side, I don't give a shit." Eve said as she walked to her truck

"I know that he had to of told you something." Roosevelt smirked

"Listen here Eli. My brother is going through a lot right now and if you know something, tell me." Eve said as she walked right up to the lieutenant

"I wish I could." He said as he had accomplished his task and planted the bug in her head. "Oh by the way, I would stay clear of that guy who was talking to you before."

"He said he was with your department." Eve said as she got into the truck

"Just keep away."

When Eve got back to the lot, she spotted Juice right away.

"Juan Carlos!" Eve yelled

"You're in trouble." Miles said who was standing next to Juice

"She isn't my mother you moron."

"Miles, get the bags from the truck." Eve said as she reached the pair

"Have the prospect." He said as he sipped his beer

"Now." Eve to the new patch

"Fine." Miles said as he walked away

"What's up?" Juice asked

"Do you need to tell me something?"

"No, why?"

"According to Lieutenant Roosevelt, you do." Eve said as she crossed her arms

"Shit." Juice said as he ran his hand down his face

"Tell me."

"Come into office." Juice said as he pulled Eve into the garage's small office

"Okay, so?" Eve said as she sat down

"Roosevelt has something on me that could get me killed."

"What did you do?" Eve said as she started to panic

"Nothing! It's about my dad."

"You don't know who your dad is."

"I do, I just never met him."

"So, what about him?"

"He's black."

"Okay?" Eve asked confused

"The club will kill me if they find out."

"Juice, on your birth certificate, what does it say?" Eve asked

"Hispanic." Juice said confused

"Then that's what you are. He can't prove that this black guy is your dad without DNA." Eve said as she hugged Juice. "Damn and I thought you ratted or something."

"Ha, yeah." Juice laughed nervously

"I've got to get the kids home for dinner. I'll call you later alright?" Eve said as she walked out of the office

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you too Juicy."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Eve sat on the living room floor as she added to the kid's scrapbooks that she had started for them. She was added a picture of Layla and Kozik to the little girl's book when Jax came in the house.<p>

"Hey, baby." Eve said as Jax took a seat behind her

"Adding?" Jax laughed

"Yes. I just got these pictures back from the reception that I wanted to add." Eve said as she showed Jax the picture of Koz and Layla

"Got any other pictures?" Jax said as he took the picture and put it down on the floor

"Yes. This one is getting framed though." Eve said as she handed Jax a picture of them with the kids outside of the clubhouse

"I'm sorry about lately." Jax said as he kissed her neck

"I know and I'm sorry too." Eve said as she leaned back into him. "Do you ever think that everything will just calm down?"

"I wish it would." Jax said as he wrapped his arms around her

"Maybe you're right about getting us out of here."

"Really?" Jax said with a shocked face

"Yeah, the babies should be able to grow up without wondering when they're going to lose someone."

"Leaving also means changing how we live." Jax stated "I'm an okay mechanic and you have a 2 year degree in accounting. We won't be able to just go out and get something because we want to."

"I know, but let me continue to think about this. I said maybe you're right."

"I need to know that you're going to back me."

"Jax, I'm sorry but if you chose to leave and I don't, I'm going to stay here. You know that."

"Yeah, I do." Jax said as he held her tighter. "You know that it's been almost 12 years since you moved here?"

"Seems like yesterday." Eve laughed

"I remember it like it was. I was fucking with my bike and I saw this little slip of a girl walking through the gates. You had on these old jean shorts, a black t-shirt and that damn jean jacket on. I had never met a girl like you before."

"You had on jeans and a white t-shirt with your cut and you were covered in grease." Eve laughed. "I noticed you as soon as I walked in."

"And here I am thinking that you only hung out with me because Gemma made us."

"Nah, I wanted to jump you as soon as you walked over with all that swagger."

Jax laughed "Yeah and it took 9 years for that to happen."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

Eve got up from the floor and walked over to where her small Ipod dock was and switched it on, an old song that Jax didn't know.

"Dance with me." Eve said as she took Jax's hand and pulled him up

"Now? I can barely hear this music."

"Can't wake the babies. Now dance." Eve laughed

"You're strange."

"I know." Eve said as Jax spun her


	20. Without You

**AN- Sorry for the long wait! I have the first chapter of the one shot series done! That should be up within the week. Thank you all for your continued support and as always please review and feel free to PM me.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA or the song by Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

><p><em>Sing something new<em>  
><em>I have nothing left<em>  
><em>I can't face the dark without you<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to lose<em>  
><em>The fight never ends<em>  
><em>I can't face the dark without you<em>

_Without You – Breaking Benjamin_

Things were going to hell in a hand basket in Charming. Jax was constantly busy with club shit and Eve was trying to keep herself occupied with the kids. She was planning Layla's first birthday party and Abel was now enrolled in toddler karate classes. Juice was still disappearing and worrying Eve all the time.

"Tiggy?" Eve said with a little extra sugar on top

"What do you want Baby girl?" Tig said from the garage office

"I need you to either go to the city to party city and get things for Kip's party tomorrow or go to karate connection and watch Abel's class."

"Can't Ope's old lady or Gemma go do one of them?" Tig whined

"Lyla has Ellie's parent teacher conference and Gemma is MIA. So please?"

"Okay, I have two quick questions. Can Pooh have a Harley party? And can I join in on Abel's class?"

"No and no!"

"Then looks like I can't do either." Tig said as he sat back on the couch

"Okay, you can defiantly not join in to Abe's class so I guess Kip can have a few Harley balloons." Eve finally agreed

"Nah, I'll go watch Abel." Tig said as he wiped his hands and grabbed the keys to one of the trucks

"Thank you so much!" Eve said as she hugged Tig

"Yeah, no problem."

Tig walked into the Karate studio with Abel pulling his hand. The little boy ran in with the rest of the kids and Tig sat with the moms on the side of the room. All of the moms eyed him as soon as he walked in with Abel.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" One of the tubbier women asked

"Tig."

"Okay, . Why did you bring that little boy?" She asked as she crossed her arms

"It's just Tig and He's my daughter's kid."

"So you're his grandfather?"

"Kinda. Listen; can I just watch him kick your kid's ass in quiet please?" Tig finally said to the nosey woman

"Well, that is very…" The woman started

"Judy, maybe you should leave him alone." Another one said

"Yeah, listen to her." Tig said

* * *

><p>After the hour class, Abel was still full of energy and was kicking and punching the air the entire way to the clubhouse. Tig parked the truck and let Abel out and watched him run across the lot to where Eve and Phil were setting things up for Layla's birthday party.<p>

"Hey, baby boy." Eve said as she lifted Abel "How was he?"

"Well, we had an issue when he tried to put some kid in a sleeper hold but other than that good." Tig laughed

"Abe, what did I say about that?" Eve said to the squirming toddler

"Is bad?" Abel mumbled

"That's right. Now, go play with Phil on the playground."

"Otay." Abel said as Eve handed him to Phil

"How were the moms?"

"Pure annoying evil. This fat one wouldn't leave me alone." Tig whined

"Judy. Yeah she's the one that told me that she saw a program National Geographic about women in MCs. She basically called me a croweater." Eve laughed

"What time is Pooh's party tomorrow?"

"Noon. Don't be late."

"I won't. Hey Gem." Tig said as he walked into the clubhouse

"You got too much pink." Gemma said as she looked through the bags of party things

"She is a girl."

"Yeah, she start walking yet?"

"Nope, Abel was walking at 8 months."

"She'll get going soon." Gemma said as she toys with the pink and yellow streamers

"It's because you all carry her so much."

"Hey, speaking of Layla, where is she?"

"With Kozik."

"Oh." Gemma said as she put the streamers down with a thud

"Gemma, we've been over and over this."

"I know. I know. Alright, I'm going to get Layla's cake for tomorrow." Gemma said as she walked to her Cadillac

"No strawberries!" Eve yelled after her

"Yeah, I know!"

"Hey, Evie, There's a call for you in the office." Piney said as he walked up to her

"Thanks." Eve said as she walked to the office. "This is Eve."

"Oh my goodness, it really is you! My chica!" A woman with a heavy Spanish accent cried into the phone

"Who is this?" Eve asked confused

"It's your mama!"

"Emmanuela?" Eve asked "How did you find me?"

"I think about you all the time, cariño."

"Do you think about how you left me because your drugs were more important?" Eve said as she started to get angry

"No, I did it so you would have a better life."

"I don't have time for this!"

"I just want to see you before I can't ever again. I am in jail and I just want to see you." She cried

"I've known where you are for 10 years. I don't want to see you."

"Please, Jenevieve? Please?"

"Leave me alone and do not call this number ever again." Eve said before she slammed the phone down

"What was all that about?" Jax said as he walked into the office

"Oh, Jax." Eve cried as she launched herself at Jax with tears streaming down her face

"Who was on the phone?"

"My mother." Eve said as she gripped Jax tighter

"Your mother? How did she find you?" Jax asked knowing that she was in prison

"I don't know. She wants to see me."

"Maybe you should go see her."

"No."

"Eve, think about it. She's your mom and you know deep down you need to see her." Jax said as he push Eve back and placed her face in his hands

"I hate her."

"Evie, if she hadn't given you up then you wouldn't be here right now."

"Maybe your right, but Kip's party is tomorrow and I have to finish everything."

"I'm not saying to go right this minute." Jax laughed

"No, if I don't go now, I won't go at all." Eve said as she grabbed her purse from behind the desk. "Koz has Kip and Abe is with Phil. I need you to come with me."

"Alright. Let's go then."

"I'll go let Phil know and call Koz." Eve said as she walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>Juice had looked up where Eve's mother was about 5 years ago when Eve brought up that she was in prison. Lucky for them, she was being held at Stockton women's prison. When they arrived, they went right to the Visitors center and since they had not notified ahead of time they had to wait about an hour till Eve could see her mother. Eve's name was called and Jax looked at his wife. She had not bothered to change her clothes before they left and she was still wearing her ripped jeans that had grease and oil stains on them with a black tank top and her TM shirt with her black chucks. She had tried to make her hair look decent, but she ended up keeping it up in her messy bun. Jax noticed that she was slightly shaking and she could not keep still while she was waiting and she still couldn't even though the guard was searching her.<p>

"Jax, come with me." Eve said last minute

"No, darlin' you need to do this alone."

"I can't. I need you with me." Eve said as she gripped Jax's hand

"Alright." Jax said as the guard turned to search him

The guard opened the door and directed them to the table Eve's mother was at. She was a small woman with a mass of wildly curly hair. Eve and her mother share the same eyes and face shape. Her eyes lit up when they reach the table.

"My chica, you came." She said as they sat down

"Yeah, don't read too far into it." Eve snarled

"And who is this?" She asked as she looked at Jax

"Jackson, my husband." Eve said as she took Jax's hand

"Muy guapo! How long have you been married?"

"Only a month or so. So, are you going to tell me why I'm here?"

"I wanted to see you before I couldn't. The state is pressing for a retrial and the death penalty."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Eve said as she seemed to soften towards her mother

"Do I have any nietos?" She smiled

"We have a boy and a girl, Abel and Layla. Abel is almost 2 and Layla will be one tomorrow." Eve said

"Oh my, I'm so happy for you chica." Emmanuela said as she started to tear up

"How did you find me?" Eve finally asked

"There's a doctor who sometimes works here and I was sick a bit ago. We got to talking and turns out she knows you, chica!"

"Who is she?" Eve demanded

"Dr. Tara. I can't remember her last name."

"That stupid bitch. Don't talk to her anymore."

"Alright. So, Jackson what do you do?"

"I'm a mechanic." Jax said

"That's nice. What about you, my chica?" Emmanuela asked

"Same. Our family owns a garage." Eve explained just as the guard said they're time as up

"I'm so glad you decided to come see your mama."

"Yeah."

"I just have one more question. Can I see a picture of your babies?"

"Jax, do you have one from the wedding?" Eve asked

"Yeah, here." Jax said as he pulled a picture out from his wallet "Can she keep this?" He then asked the guard who nodded

"Such beautiful angels thank you Jenevieve. I thank god every day that you have done so well and not like me. I love you my chica and I'm sorry." Emmanuela said as the guard was cuffing her. "Oh wait!"

"What?" Eve asked

"You have a brother! He's your malo father's son. His name is Cameron; I thought that you would want to know." She said as she was led out of the room

"Are you alright?" Jax asked when they got to the parking lot

"Yeah, I have a brother." Eve said a little dazed

"Don't let Juice hear you say that." Jax laughed

"You're right, I have another brother."

"I'm so proud of you."

"She's beautiful though, isn't she?"

"Yeah, baby. You're allowed to be mad and love her at the same time." Jax said as he pulled Eve into a hug

"I know. I'm mad she loved drugs more than me, but I love her for giving me up."

"Come on, we have to wrap Kip's gifts still." Jax said as they climbed on his bike and headed home

When they pulled up to the house, Gemma was there watching the kids.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Gemma asked Eve as she walked into the kitchen

"Fine, I'm going to lie down." She said as she walked down the hall

"How is she really?" Gemma asked Jax

"She's doing better than when we first left."

"Do you want me to take the babies?"

"No, she has a big breakfast planned for Kip. I'll check on the kids and then lie with her."

"She'll be alright." Gemma said a she left and Jax hoped that his mother was right


	21. House of the Rising Sun

**AN- Well this is the last chapter of Beautiful Girl! This was hard for me to end and I know some will be mad but Like a Fool will be up Monday maybe and all questions will be answered in the first chapter of that.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA or the song by The White Buffalo**

* * *

><p>He's got one hand on the throttle,<br>the other on the brake.  
>He's riding<br>back to Redwood,  
>to own his father's stake.<p>

And me I wait in Charming  
>town,<br>to gain my love as one.  
>And I'm staying here to end my life,<br>down in the Rising Sun.

House of the Rising Sun - The White Buffalo

In the last couple weeks things had changed drastically in Charming. Clay's dirty laundry had been aired and it looked like Jax and Eve weren't going to be leaving any time soon. Piney had been missing for a few days and Ope went up to the cabin and found his father dead. Opie found out that it was Clay since Unser told him and he shot Clay. Turns out that Piney was not going to pass anything that had to do with the cartel and Clay wasn't going to have that. There were also some underlying issues with them from when JT died. Clay must have made a deal with the devil because he didn't die after being shot in the lung. Eve didn't believe Jax at first when he explained what happened. She had always been close with Clay, but even she couldn't deny that he had been showing a different side lately.

Clay was in the hospital. He lost part of his left lung and the doctors were positive that he would make a full recovery. Gemma hadn't said anything about how she felt. Eve knew that they had had a falling out the day the Clay was shot, but she didn't know what about and she wasn't about to ask Gem.

Eve was at home with Abel and Layla, who had finally started walking, when Jax walked in the house and handed Eve his cut and a president patch.

"Is this for real?" She asked

"Yeah, wana put that on for me?" Jax said as he hugged Eve

"Of course." Eve said as she went to get a needle and thread

"I couldn't do it." Jax said as when she came back into the living room

"Do what baby?"

"Kill him. We need him to keep the Irish happy." Jax explain "Shit with the Italians fell though and we had to reconnect with Galen."

"So, we aren't leaving?" Eve asked as she headed to get Jax a drink

"Not yet. I still don't want to put you and the kids in danger." He said as Eve handed him a glasses of Jack

"Watch Kip around that, she has an attraction to beer and whiskey lately." Eve laughed trying to lift the tension

"I've missed you guys." Jax said as he pulled Abel up onto his lap

"We've missed you too."

"I need you to tell you something. The cartel is really CIA."

"What? Are you serious?" Eve responded

"Yeah, turns out that there's a pending RICO case against the club. The feds are holding Bobby, but Romeo is getting him out."

"This is intense."

"Yeah, I know and I'm telling you all of this so that you can be prepared incase anything happens. You cannot tell anyone about the cartel though. Juice, Hap, Gemma. No one can know."

"I understand." Eve replied

"Things are going to be fucked up and I need you to back me on whatever I do, even if it sounds like I've lost my mind."

"I'll always back you." Eve said

"Come on; let's get these monsters to bed." Jax said as he lifted Abel

Eve arrived at TM earlier than normal with the kids and Blue in tow. Gemma called her and said that she wouldn't be in for the next few days which left Eve and Chucky running the garage. Eve was getting the repo list together for Phil and Juice while V-Lin watched the kids.

"Hey."

"Ope! Where have you been?" Eve said as she looked up at the man standing in the doorway

"Rode up to Tacoma and back. I needed to think."

"Lyla has been worried sick. She's been calling me nonstop." Eve said as she stood up and hugged the tall man

"I don't give a shit about her."

"Ope, what are you talking about?" Eve asked

"She's been lying to me. Taking birth control while I was trying to have a kid with her." Opie explained

"What about Kenny and Ellie?"

"They wanted to stay with her so I'm going to be bunking in Jax's old dorm."

"You need to sit and think about what you're doing." Eve said

"I am and with Jax at the head of the table, he's going to need a full time VP."

"Listen to me. You can be VP and have your family. Talk to Jax."

"Alright." Ope said as he finally let what Eve was saying sink in

"Call Lyla and talk this out with her. I'll be in here all day if you need to talk."

"Love you Evie." He said as he walked out to the lot

"Evie!"

Eve heard V-Lin yell to her from the playground where he was playing with the kids.

"What!" She yelled as he run towards her with Layla in his arms and Abel trailing behind

"Watch this! Kip say Abel!" He said to the little girl

"Abe!" She giggled

"Oh my god! She said her first word!"

"My name!" Abel yelled from below

"Yes, Abey. Kip said your name!" Eve said as she lifted Abel "Where's Jax?"

"He's in the chapel."

"Come on." She said as V-Lin followed her into the clubhouse

"Jackson!" Eve yelled as he came out

"What's wrong?"

"Watch this!" Eve said with a big grin

"Kip say Abel." V-Lin asked her

"Abe!" Layla said as she bounced

"She said her first word!" Jax exclaimed

"Took her long enough!" Evie laughed

"Hey, she's a late bloomer. Let's just hope it continues and she doesn't date until she's thirty." Jax laughed as he took her from V-Lin

"Say mama, little bit." Eve tried as Layla shook her head "Kip, say mama."

"No!" Layla yelled

"Well, at least she said another word." Jax said

"Layla say V-Lin." V-Lin attempted

"In!"

"Hey, that's close enough." V-Lin laughed "It's because I'm her favorite."

"You are not." Kozik said as he entered the clubhouse

"Hey, when did you get back?" Eve asked as he took Layla from V-Lin

"Not too long ago. Anything you need done prez?" Koz asked Jax

"Yeah, can you go relieve Tig, he's at the hospital." Jax asked as he took Layla from Kozik

"No problem." He said as he walked out the door

"Hey, hang on." Eve said as she followed him out to the lot

"What's up?"

"Where are you at on this shit about Clay?" Eve asked

"With everyone else. Jax tell you everything?"

"Most of it, why?"

"You don't know then?" Koz asked "When was the last time you saw Gemma?"

"A few days ago before all this shit. Why?"

"Clay beat her over this cartel shit." Kozik explained

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Eve yelled as she stormed back into the clubhouse

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Jax asked as he played with the kids on the pool table

"Why didn't you tell me about your mother?"

"She asked me not too. This shit is fucked up and Clay is going to die for everything." Jax explained

"Where is she now?" Eve asked

"The house." Jax said knowing that Eve would have found her eventually

"V-Lin, can you watch the kids?" Eve asked the prospect

"Yeah, no problem."

Eve went by Gemma's house and she wasn't there. Knowing that she wasn't at the lot, Eve went to St. Thomas to see if she had gone to visit Clay. Tig was walking to his bike as Eve parked the truck.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Tig asked

"I can't find Gemma and she won't answer the phone."

"Issues at the garage?" Tig asked

"No, I just talked with Jax and he finally told me what happened to her. Why doesn't see want me to know?"

"Because you have a big mouth and will go lay into Clay. She was up in the chapel when I left her." Tig said as Eve walked away from him

Eve made her way through the hospital to the small chapel. When she opened the door she noticed that Tara was sitting with Gemma, who had her head down.

"Gem?" Eve said as she walked in

"Hi baby girl." Gemma said as she lifted her head up and smiled. Her face was bruised and cut.

"I've been looking all over for you."

"I'll just be on my way." Tara said as she stood and walked to the door

"Don't go too far, I have to speak with you." Eve said as she sat down with Gemma

"So, I'm guessing that you want to know why I didn't tell you about all this." Gemma said

"Come on, you make me tell you everything."

"I know, I just don't want you to get yourself in trouble." Gemma said as she wrapped her arm around Eve's shoulders and pulled her in

"Layla said her first word."

"Really? Let me guess it was either Kozik or Abel." Gemma laughed

"It was Abel and then she said no and V-lin."

"I told you and Jax that she would be fine. So, how are you doing with all the chaos?"

"Alright. I'm adjusting to the new president Jax, but everything is fine." Eve replied

"Things will calm down soon. Clay will be dealt with and things will fall into place." Gemma said but she sounded like she was trying to convince herself and not Eve

"Why don't you head over and relieve the prospects of kid duty. Abey misses you." Eve said as she stood

"I think I will. Don't tear into the doc too bad. She helped me out with all of this." Gemma said as she pointed to her face

"I don't promise anything." Eve said as she took off down the hallway to Tara's office

"Knock knock." Eve said as she stood in the doorway

"What can I help you with." Tara said not looking up from her paperwork

"I wanted to thank you for helping Gemma out." Eve said as she sat in one of the chairs

"No need. And I don't think that's the only thing you wanted to talk about."

"No, I actually wanted to thank you for telling Emmanuela where I was."

"Really?" Tara asked shocked

"I was pissed at first and I know you did it to try and get to me, but seeing her helped me with a lot." Eve admitted

"When I first got back here and when I did that, I was trying to get back into Jax's life. I was being a bitch and you were completely right with everything you and Gemma thought."

"Think we could put all of this shit behind us?" Eve asked

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'm Tara Knowles." Tara said as she extended her hand

"Eve Teller. Heard you use to fuck my husband." Eve laughed as she shook Tara's hand

"Ha yeah."

"I'll see you around." Eve said as she started out the door

"Thank you Eve." Tara said right before Eve left

"No problem."

Eve got into Jax's truck and just sat in the parking lot. She thought about all she had been though in her life. Right now was almost the calmest she had ever been. She knew that none of that made sense with the state the club was in, but she had her children, Jax, Gemma, Tig, Koz and her brothers. No matter what they would go though together they would be alright. Shit would be fucked up for a bit, but Eve would survive. They all would.


End file.
